Learning About The Heart
by Lazyass123
Summary: Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen’s betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada’s now that they have nothing to live for.
1. Chapter 1 A change of heart

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 1- A change of heart**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful. **

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

**

* * *

**

Starts at the end of Ulquiorra and Ichigo's battle

Ulquiorra breathed heavily as Ichigo's new hollow form hovered over him. The 4th espada watched as Ichigo gathered another cero from the tip of his horns but Ulquiorra wasn't going down without a fight as he pointed both arms towards his powerful opponent and gathered another Cero Oscuras in hopes that it would be enough to finish off his enemy with a final attack.

'please let them both live' Orihime prayed over and over as she watched helplessly as Ichigo and Ulquiorra beat the life out of each other. She thought about entering between them a few times but she didn't because she know there was nothing she could do and Ishida was by her side and sure enough her friend would stop her from interfering.

Both ceros shot out with enormous spiritual pressure causing Ishida, Orihime and even the others on the ground below them to fall to their knees under the pressure. Once the ceros collided everyone around them felt as though their bones were being crushed from all the power the ceros produced.

The attack lasted for a full minute while Orihime held her breath until finally the ceros faded away and all that was left was an empty battle field. She looked around but there was no sight of either Ichigo or Ulquiorra. "Ichigo!!" Orihime yelled as she stood up and ran towards the area where just moments ago was a battlefield like no other. Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see better as she searched the field for the warriors which she didn't need to search long as the dust cleared and soon she could make out a orange haired figure face down on the ground.

She ran to the figure and rolled him over so she could see his face. After doing so she saw Ichigo's bruised and beat up face and she could feel the tears start to come again. She hugged him closely and whispered his name over and over until she heard Rukia's voice in the distant.

"Is he alright" Rukia said with worry as she ran to them and practically ripped Ichigo away from Orihime and cuddled him closely to her chest.

Orihime felt jealously in her when Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled a true smile at Rukia. 'he would never smile like that for me would he' Orihime thought as the tears started to run down the side of her face at the scene in front of her.

"This fight isn't over Kurosaki" calmly said a voice from behind them which caused all of them to freeze.

"now lets finish this" everyone turned around to see that not only was Ulquiorra still alive but he was ready to continue their fight despite the fact that he was missing an arm. "stand up Kurosaki" he stated coldly

Rukia held Ichigo tighter to her chest showing no sign of releasing him even if Ulquiorra was willing to strike her down to which she know he would.

Orihime ran in front of her friends hoping that Ulquiorra wouldn't kill them if she was in the way.

"Why do you interfere yet again woman" Ulquiorra asked with a emotionless face.

Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes as she begin to talk "b-because their my friends" she stuttered out

Ulquiorra walked a few steps until he was about five feet from where Orihime stood "do you stutter because you are afraid" he asked her with a dead voice

Orihime smiled which caused Ulquiorra's eyes to widen in surprise "no" she replied like no was the simplest word in the world to her "no I'm not afraid because I know that deep down you have a soul to" she said with warmth that seemed to be wasted on Ulquiorra's cold personality.

"I see" he replied

"Orihime get out of the way" Ichigo said as he stood up slowly from the beating his body has taken and pulled his sword up looking as though his sword weighed a ton from how difficult he made picking it up seem.

"please don't Ichigo, your to injured to fight" Rukia pleaded him but Ichigo being his usual thick headed self ignored her.

Ulquiorra looked the orange haired soul reaper over a few times than he turned around as if he just now noticed something he didn't know before. Ulquiorra turned his head to the left and stared off into the distance.

At first Ichigo thought that Ulquiorra was ignoring him as an insult but he soon realized that the dark haired espada had lowered his power and now was back to his original form.

As if just remembering that Ichigo and the gang were there Ulquiorra looked back at them "You guys are no longer my objective" he stated as he made a 180 degree turn and headed to where his fellow espada Yammy fought off the remaining soul reapers that entered Hueco Mundo.

**

* * *

**

Yammy's fight

Yammy laughed a husky laugh as he grabbed hold of Renji and started crushing the life out of him with his enormous hands. Renji yelled out in pain as Kenpachi swung his blade over the hand that held Renji in a vice grip which caused Yammy to be the next one to yell out in pain as his hand fell to the ground.

"You bastards" He yelled with anger "I'll kill you all" Yammy started to form a cero in his mouth but before he could launch his powerful attack Ulquiorra sonido in between Yammy and his target.

Yammy canceled his cero instantly "What the hell are you doing Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra stared up at Yammys giant form with cold green eyes "don't misunderstand" he answered "I could care less about these shinigami but Hallibel's spirit pressure has ended" Ulquiorra said as his green eyes darkened.

Yammy know right away Ulquiorra meant that she was dead "so who cares" Yammy responded with honesty because the fact is, none of the espada really cared for each other so this sudden concern from Ulquiorra kind of made Yammy question where Ulquiorra was going with this.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime now were on the ground and listening to their conversion with interest.

"The one who killed her" Ulquiorra paused for a few seconds "Was not the shinigami's but Aizen himself"

"w-wait that's not right" Renji said as he forced himself to stand "You guys are Aizen's army, why the hell would he kill off one of you"

Ulquiorra gave Renji his focus "Actually I assumed Aizen would throw us away but I had no idea he would do it so soon" Ulquiorra changed his focus back to Yammy "Yammy change out of your Resurreccion form"

To Ulquiorra's surprise Yammy not only didn't change back but his face showed a mocking smirk "Who says I have to listen to you when you couldn't even handle a lowly human"

Ulquiorra grew irritated but his facial expression stayed the same as usual "We need to fight Aizen now while we still can and not waste energy on these shinigami"

Yammy pulled his fist in the air and slammed them down in the spot that Ulquiorra stood. Of coarse Ulquiorra saw it coming and sonido away from the attack. Ulquiorra looked to Yammy and realized that his actions said it all. 'so despite the fact that Aizen is throwing us away he will still fight for his side……..and they called me Aizen's ass kisser' Ulquiorra thought

"Hey emo shithead" Kenpachi yelled to Ulquiorra "Stay out of the way, this guys mine" he finished saying while he charged at Yammy to continue their battle.

Ulquiorra ignored the shinigami's comment and made a bee line towards Orihime. Just before he reached her Ichigo came between them leaving Rukia's side for the first time since their battle.

"Stay the hell away from Orihime" Ichigo said defensively

The 4th espada stopped a few feet in front of Ichigo and stared long and hard into his light brown eyes while ignoring the sounds of battle coming from Yammy and Kenpachi. "Woman, heal my injures" he stated with his ice cold voice but to Orihime it somehow sounded gentle.

"You bastard" he spat in Ulquiorra's face "She has a name-"

Orihime pulled Ichigo back which interrupted him and started healing Ulquiorra without saying anything mainly because she was relieved that the espada was now on their side. 'at least he is for now' she felt sad at the thought that after this whole war with Aizen is over that Ulquiorra will probably be their enemy again.

Ichigo's anger showed on his face and despite the fact that he had feelings for Rukia he couldn't help but feel jealousy at the sight of Orihime healing the green eyed arrancar. "fine but what's your plan?" Ichigo asked directing his question to the injured Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood still for a few minutes and Ichigo begin to think he was ignoring him but before Ichigo could show more frustration Ulquiorra answered "Once I'm healed I will open a Garganta to the human world and once there we will defeat Aizen and I'll come back to Hueco Mundo so you don't have to worry about me again" he answered like it would be no problem.

"how many people can you fit in the Garganta" Ichigo asked

"I'm guessing your asking how many can we take with us"

Ichigo glared "If you know what I meant then answer me"

Ichigo and Ulquiorra glared at each other in silence. after a few minutes Orihime finished healing Ulquiorra with a happy sigh "there all done" she chirped

Ulquiorra flexed around his new arm getting use to it. After moving his arm around a bit he answered the earlier question. "hmm I only have enough power for about three, including us"

Ichigo thought for a moment as Orihime looked back and forth between them. Ichigo sighed "I say we just go" he suggested "At the moment we are the only ones capable of handling Aizen and his handy man Gin and Tōsen"

"I agree" Ulquiorra said showing his agreement by holding up his hand and started to force open the Garganta despite Aizen's efforts to keep them trapped in Hueco Mundo.

"see you two can get along after all" Orihime sweetly said, happy that they were getting along 'for now' but as soon as she said that both males turned away showing their dislike for each other.

"Its almost open" Ulquiorra announced "if you need her to heal you now is the time Kurosaki"

Ichigo smirked "no actually I feel better than ever"

'of coarse after the high speed regeneration your hollow form gave you I'm not surprised' Ulquiorra thought as he neared his goal of opening the Garganta

"hold the fuck up" yelled a familiar voice from behind them "I'll be damned if your going to leave without me"

Ichigo turned around to have his horrors confirmed "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Ichigo whispered slowly. "I-I-I t-thought you were dead"

Even Ulquiorra was shocked to see the Sexta Espada alive after his fierce battle with Ichigo and the attack that Nnoitra did. (yes Ulquiorra knows about how Grimmjow loss)

"You didn't really believe that I was dead did you shinigami from such a weak attack" Grimmjow had a indifferent look on his face as he limped to them "Hey women" he said rudely pointing at Orihime "heal me and in return I'll help you fuckers beat that bastard Aizen"

Ichigo's anger grew again "for the last time her name isn't woman-"

"Its really ok Ichigo" Orihime assured her friend as she begin healing the blue haired espada. Grimmjow sat down on a nearby rock with a cocky grin that pissed Ichigo off.

"so you heard us talking about taking on Aizen" Ichigo asked Grimmjow as he resisted the desire to attack the rude arrancar.

Grimmjow laughed his usual psychotic laugh "Yea and to be honest I could fucking care less about Aizen's betrayal" his smile disappeared as he became deadly serious "But once we get there I want to get my hands on Tōsen and I will fuck up anyone who gets in my way"

Ulquiorra sighed "fine I'll take care of Gin"

Ichigo nodded to show his understanding of the plan "and that leaves me a clear path straight to Aizen"

"tch are you sure you can handle him" Grimmjow mocked

Ichigo wanted to comment but thought against it because he didn't want to play Grimmjows childish game.

"okay all done" Orihime smiled at her handy work as Grimmjow stretched around.

"okay its open" Ulquiorra stated as the Garganta ripped opened "lets go"

"About fucking time I get to fight again" Grimmjow laughed as he went though the Garganta

'hmm I'm tempted to close the Garganta while he's still in it but we need as much help as possible so for now you get lucky Jaegerjaquez' thought Ulquiorra as he imagined how amusing it would be to close off Grimmjow in the Garganta.

Ichigo started to go next but before he could go Rukia stopped him. "wait Ichigo just incase you don't come back" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers as a sweet long kiss started then Ulquiorra know just by looking at Orihime that it caused her intense inner pain to see this. Ulquiorra felt as though he would never understand Orihime. He could never understand how Orihime could just hide all the pain she was in and how her friends couldn't notice what was right in front of them.

Rukia released him with tears of happiness in her eyes and Ichigo did his usual speech of "I'll win and come back to you" then he left though the Garganta.

Now Ulquiorra was really tempted to close the Garganta on Ichigo for the hurt he caused the only human to show him any kind of compassion but deep down even Ulquiorra could tell that any harm on Kurosaki would hurt Orihime twice as much. 'Why should I even care for that women' Ulquiorra thought as he approached the Garganta.

"Ulquiorra" shouted a heartbroken voice from behind the espada. He turned his head to see a bright smile on Orihime's beautiful face along with the tears that dripped off her. "Don't die" she said hoping it would give him luck "If you come back alive I promise I'll show you what a heart truly is"

Ulquiorra eyes widen as he stared at her. "very well" he answered then turned his head back around and entered the Garganta.

After Ulquiorra left Rukia looked to Orihime "So what's the heart thing about"

Orihime waved her hands around laughing nervously "oh um nothing uh just a inside joke"

Rukia looked Orihime over but then gave up and turned her attention back to the battle against Yammy.

**

* * *

**

Inside the Garganta

Once inside the Garganta Ulquiorra could see Ichigo and Grimmjow at the end of the tunnel waiting for him. As he approached them he begin to make out what they were saying.

"don't forget Kurosaki" Grimmjow snarled "after this is over I demand a rematch"

"why? do you enjoy getting beat up that bad"

Grimmjow growled "oh I'm going to enjoy pounding your face in"

"Whatever"

Grimmjow was about to reply to Ichigo's comment rudely but stopped when he noticed Ulquiorra's icy presence. "What the hell thought you so long" Grimmjow asked aggressively with excitement at the chance he was getting to rip Tōsen's throat out.

Ichigo sighed at Grimmjow's comment "lets just go" Ichigo exited the Garganta and entered the area that he and Aizen would begin and end their battle.

"about time" Grimmjow eagerly exited after Ichigo.

Ulquiorra walked to the exit slowly as he was deep in thought. An angels voice saying (don't die) just kept repeating in his head over and over as images of Orihime's beautiful but hurt face appeared in his head to go along with the voice.

Before entering the battle he glanced back one last time and stared off into the darkness as if hoping that Orihime would just come from the darkness with her true smile and her- "wait what am I thinking" Ulquiorra asked himself as he stopped his thoughts. "damn I cant stop thinking about her……and why am I calling her beautiful" Ulquiorra turned his head forward to the exit again. "I wonder if there really is such thing as a heart……and if there is, do arrancar have hearts too" Ulquiorra shook his head "that women is going to drive me insane" he whispered as he exited the Garganta and entered the final fight along side Grimmjow and Ichigo.

(I hope I didn't make Ulquiorra out of character because I tried to kept him in character but of coarse I'm expecting him to change during the story but hopefully I can keep him in character for now)

**Thanks for Reading and please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2 Inner hearts struggle

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 2- Inner hearts struggle**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful. **

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

* * *

Once Ichigo and the two espadas looked around the area that the Garganta took them they realized they were in a blind spot behind Aizen where he nor his men could see them and with them masking their spirit pressure it was the perfect chance to get Aizen by surprise.

"okay I have a plan" Ichigo whispered as he hunched over and motioned both arrancar in close to make sure that Aizen wouldn't notice them.

Ulquiorra focused on Ichigo waiting to hear his plan but it was clear that Ulquiorra wasn't going to grouch over to hear him so Ichigo stood up fully again.

"okay I think the best coarse of action should be-"

"Hey fuckers" Grimmjow growled loudly to Aizen and his companions "Get ready to get your worlds fucked up by Grimm-"

Ichigo smacked Grimmjow in the back of the head which interrupted his useless ranting "What the hell are you doing" Ichigo asked "you just took away our only advantage"

Grimmjow smiled psychotically "Unless you haven't noticed by now I'm not one for plans"

Aizen turned to the direction he heard the noise and once he saw them he smiled like a child that just received a birthday present. "I'm so glad you could join us"

'us?' Ichigo looked down on the ground of the fake Karakura town to see destruction, craters and the bodies of the 13 squad captains that stayed behind to fight off Aizens plans. Ichigo could tell they were still alive because of their spirit energy but if they didn't receive medical attention soon it would be over for them. It scared Ichigo to think that Aizen defeated so many captains but what scared him the most was after scanning the bodies he saw the head captain Yamamoto defeated and laying unconscious.

"time to get this shit going" Grimmjow announced like a overjoyed psychotic man that just escaped from a loony prison which in Grimmjows case, wouldn't be to far off.

Tōsen sneered at the blue haired espada "Aizen-sama my I please take care of this disrespectful trash once and for all"

Aizen nodded, showing his approval.

Gin sighed "I guess I have to fight our mighty cuatro espada"

"former cuatro espada" Ulquiorra added

Gin's twisted smile grow "ohh and he talks back now" Gin shook his head showing his mocking disapproval "my my that just wont do"

Aizen looked Ichigo right in the eyes and in that very moment Ichigo found that he was unable to not only move but breath. It was as if Aizen was choking him with his gaze but Ichigo snapped out of it and clenched his sword tightly.

Once Ichigo unleashed his spirit energy and raised his zanpaktou, the two former captains split apart from their leader and went in two different directions followed by the espada that was going to be their opponent.

**

* * *

**

Tōsen vs. Grimmjow

Grimmjow followed Tōsen until finally the blind shinigami stopped when he felt they were far enough away from the others to begin their battle.

Grimmjow stopped about 20 feet behind Tōsen and waited as the former captain turned around to face him. "About time you stopped running" Grimmjow mocked

Tōsen was clearly unaffected by his taunt which slightly angered Grimmjow.

"This time I'm cutting off more then just your arm" Tōsen stated as he unsheathed his sword.

Grimmjows face changed from excitement to anger "I'm going to Fucking enjoy ripping off your arms with my bare hands"

Tōsen remained unresponsive as his blind eyes narrowed. Grimmjow being his usual aggressive self was the first one to make a move as he sonido towards Tōsen with his sword tightly in his hands.

Tōsen blocked Grimmjows first few attacks with his sword but he grunted when Grimmjow finally landed a blow when he sent he leg driving into Tōsens shoulder causing him to lose balance and fall.

"Cero" Grimmjow laughed as his cero made its way towards Tōsens falling body but luckily for the former captain, he was able to gain control again and he avoided the cero.

Grimmjow rushed to cut Tōsen off but Tōsen had other ideas as he used a Kido to hold off Grimmjow with a fire attack. Grimmjow shrugged off the Kido with one swipe of his blade and he begin to laugh again.

"Is this it" His eyes burned with a blue fiery rage like none other that Tōsen has ever seen. "I cant believe Aizen would even bother keeping a weakling like you"

"I'm done wasting my breath with an animal like you" Tōsen taunted as he held his blade up "Suzumushi Nishiki" he said as he made a circular motion around his body with his sword "Benihikou" he finished as several blades appeared where his blade was.

The blades bunched together then Tōsen swung his sword forward in a swift motion sending all the newly formed blades towards the blue haired espada. Grimmjow grunted in response as the blades came flying towards him, looking to pierce a fatal spot on him but before the blades reached their target, Grimmjow sonido above them.

Grimmjow could hear the blades colliding into a building behind him causing it to collapse onto other buildings like dominos but Grimmjow drowned out the sound of destruction from behind him. Grimmjow looked up quickly but to his surprise Tōsen was nowhere to be found.

"Damn you" he growled as Tōsen Shouted his Kido 63 Thunder roar cannon from behind him.

Grimmjow turned around with great agile and used his cero to deflect the Kido which sent the Sexta espada gliding through the air but before he could react, Tōsen was on him again but this time Tōsen's blade connected with Grimmjows chest causing blood to escape his mouth then Tōsen topped it off with a kick that sent his opponent flying to the ground causing another crater.

"This fight is over" Tōsen stated to himself as he watched the dust spread around the area that Grimmjow slammed into the ground. "Justice never fails" he finished as he sheathed his sword believing that one stab through the chest would be enough. (when is that ever enough to beat someone in Bleach)

Tōsen froze with shock when he heard Grimmjows high pitched laughter coming from the newly formed crater. "You know I'm real tired of hearing that justice shit!" he shouted as blood dripped off his body from cuts and the wound in his chest but Grimmjow continued like he felt no pain or at least if he did, he didn't care.

"I see this is going to cause me to go all out" Tōsen replied coldly

"There's no way I would ever lose to you" Grimmjow responded "Because I'm the king" he yelled as he charged for Tōsen ripping though the air like an airplane.

Tōsen sneered "sorry to disappoint you Grimmjow" he whispered to himself "but you are no king…..just a crazed blood thirsty beast that should have been put down years ago" he finished as he unsheathed his sword and hoisted it up "Bankai" he shouted

"Die" Grimmjow yelled as he swung his blade for Tōsens head but then everything went blink. 'w-what the hell' he thought as he looked around and soon realized that his environment changed to what seemed like a endless path of darkness also he couldn't hear, see or smell.

"now you are trapped" Tōsen stated mainly to himself fore at this point Grimmjow couldn't hear anything. "I think its about time I showed the panther fear" Tōsen sliced Grimmjows shoulder causing him to grunt in pain.

'd-damn it' he grouched down to his knees and felt the ground around him 'hmm so I can still feel huh' The smile reappeared on his face which caused Tōsen to narrow his eyes in anger.

"This demon despite the fact that he has lost most of his senses is still enjoying a fight that he wont win" once Tōsen finished his sentence, images of Kenpachi appeared in his head. After thinking for a little bit Tōsen was able to recompose himself and relax.

As soon as Grimmjow stood back up fully, he took off what was left of his jacket and throw it on the ground revealing lots of scars he had received earlier and also had new scars from Tōsen himself.

Tōsen made his move as he approached Grimmjow from the side then with one swift motion Grimmjow had another scar to add to his collection.

Grimmjow tried to counterattack but after Tōsens battle with Kenpachi he has trained himself to be able to avoid those quick counterattacks. Tōsen repeated this over and over until Grimmjow collapsed onto his knees with more blood dripping off him then before.

"I had originally trained to avoid those kind of close range counterattacks incase I fought Kenpachi again but you are just the same so I don't think it really makes much of a difference" Tōsen said as he waited to see if Grimmjows beaten and bloody body would still be able to continue fighting.

'I might really die if this keeps up' Grimmjow gripped his blade tightly 'I need to end this battle soon or else' Grimmjow stood up again which surprised Tōsen.

"oh have you not had enough" he asked as he charged Grimmjow for one final blow.

Grimmjows blade started to glow as he pulled it up and raked his other hand across the length of the sword "Grind Panthera" He shouted as his blade disappeared.

Grimmjows appearance became more feline as he grow cat ears and a tail along with hard looking armor and claws. His mask on the side of his face disappeared, which was replaced by a headgear along with sharp teeth.

Tōsen continued his attack but soon found himself flying backwards from the intense Spiritual Power that surrounded Grimmjows new form. Tōsen sneered with anger "Why do you waste your time, as long as your trapped in my bankai there's no way for you to escape" Tōsen regained his composer and held his blade tightly "unless of coarse you count death as an escape"

'damn it' Grimmjow thought as he moved his arm around 'I still haven't fully recovered all my powers' Tōsen waited patiently waiting for an opening which he saw when Grimmjow dropped his arms to his side.

'now' Tōsen made his move, swooping in like an eagle on its prey but as soon as his blade grazed Grimmjows new armor, Grimmjows reaction was to fast for Tōsen to avoid him and the former captain found himself in trouble as Grimmjows claws torn through his flesh making a good sized hole on the left side of his stomach.

Tōsen jumped back instantly as blood started to pour out of his mouth uncontrollably but he took a few moments to breath and regain himself as he analyzed what just happened. While Tōsen took this chance to recuperate and rethink his strategy, Grimmjow remained completely silent and waited for Tōsens next attack with an indifferent look on his face.

'I'm sure I got that bastard that time' Grimmjow showed his usual grin 'hmm I could also swear that I got my senses back when his blade grazed me that time……of coarse so his blade is the key'

"You really shouldn't grin over a lucky hit" Tōsen ignored the pain from his side and prepared to end the fight with his blade held tightly in both hands. "I'll make sure you don't get lucky again"

Tōsen flashed stepped to the left of Grimmjow and used all his force behind his next swing intending for it to sever the espadas head but to the shinigami's amazement, Grimmjow grabbed his blade preventing the blade from touching him.

Everything became clear as Grimmjow held the end of Tōsens zanpakuto. He smiled as he felt Tōsen trying to force his blade back so he could retreat to the darkness and regroup but there was no way in hell Grimmjow was going to let Tōsen escape now.

Grimmjow grabbed Tōsens arm despite his struggle and leaned in so Tōsen could hear him. "long time no see" he taunted "now that I have figured out your bankai what do you have left"

Tōsen shifted their position so that his other arm was free. "Kido 66" Blue flames struck Grimmjows arms where he held on to Tōsen which caused Grimmjow to yell in pain and release Tōsen as he escaped into the shadows.

Grimmjow shivered as he felt his skin grow cold from the darkness that surrounded him again. 'damn that bastard got away again'

'this is getting dangerous' Tōsen found himself kneeing on the ground of his bankai as his wound caused him to feel light headed from the lost of blood.

Tōsen stood up again knowing he didn't have much left in him so his best chance would be to kill Grimmjow long range with Kido. "I'm sorry I have to resort to such a tactic but I cant risk failing in my mission for justice just to let an animal have a fighting chance"

'I cant risk staying in here for much longer' Grimmjow went into deep thought 'I bet that bastard Ulquiorra has already finished his opponent off and is laughing his ass off that my enemy is taking so long to defeat' The thought of Ulquiorra laughing at him infuriated him and made his blood boil with rage. 'Damn him…I'll die before I let him believe for a second that he is better then me'

Grimmjows claws started to glow which caused Tōsen to start his Kido since he could feel the power coming from Grimmjow which told him that Grimmjow had one more attack up his shelve.

Grimmjow formed slashing motions causing the blue energy to be a solidified energy that was shaped like giant claws of energy.

Tōsen froze even though every part of his mind was telling him to run, his body wouldn't move as he realized how this was now going to end.

"Desgarrón" Grimmjow Cried out as his giant blue claws of power tore apart Tōsen along with his Bankai that evaporated once being shredded by Grimmjows claws.

Tōsen fell slowly towards the ground as if he was in slow motion as blood sprayed out from his body into the air. He couldn't help but feel like his blood was falling faster then he was as he waited for the impact of him colliding with the ground.

Grimmjow changed back to his original form and watch Tōsen hit the ground with his back harshly. Grimmjow lowered himself until he to was on the ground near where Tōsens body lay.

Grimmjow looked him over and realized that he was still alive and breathing. When Grimmjow got closer he realized that Tōsen was muttering something. Grimmjow walked towards him until he was right next to him then he leaned in to hear what Tōsen was muttering.

"p-please forgive me A-Aizen-sama" He whispered with what little energy he had left "I failed you and my mission for justice"

Grimmjow frowned "What kind of dumb fuck are you"

Tōsen used energy he had no idea he still had and turned his head to Grimmjow. "a beast like you that has no sense of respect or justice wouldn't understand my life's mission"

"I'm tired of hearing you talk about (Life's mission) and (Justice), even before death you are still annoying the fuck out of me" Grimmjow grunted in response.

"all you ever care about is destruction" Tōsen growled losing control over his emotions from the fact that he is bleeding to death but despite his comment Grimmjow only showed a -so what- look on his face. "so you need me to explain it to you"

Grimmjows grow curious to what Tōsen was talking about. "What do you mean" he demanded

Tōsen coughed up some more blood but then he continued "What exactly did you think would happen…..did you think you would come here, stop Aizen and everything would be peasant"

"Get to the point"

Tōsen showed a knowing smirk that pissed Grimmjow off "Once this is all over do you really believe the Soul Society will let you arrancar live….they'll probably use you for research"

Grimmjow smiled in reply which sent a shiver down Tōsens spine "As if those bastards could capture me"

"even if they don't, what purpose will you have once Aizen is gone"

Grimmjows insides froze as he realized something……purpose. "I don't need bastards ordering me around for me to have a purpose"

"so then what is left for you Grimmjow" Tōsen asked as blood continued to drip from his wound and mouth and as their conversation went on Grimmjow could tell it wouldn't be long until Tōsen died. "do you plan to go back to Los Noches and become king…. King of what, there's nothing left in Los Noches except mindless hollows that wouldn't listen to you no matter how strong you are"

Grimmjows blood started to boil as Tōsen continued "I pity you, because you will never know true justice" Tōsen's eyes became dim as he finished his last sentence.

Grimmjow stared at his lifeless body as words that Tōsen said before his death kept repeating themselves over and over in his head like a song that you couldn't stop singing in your head, except for Grimmjow that song was (what is left for you once Aizen is gone and the war over)

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra vs. Gin

Ulquiorra followed Gin patiently as the former captain lead him far enough away from the other battles. Gin finally stopped where four large buildings formed the corners of a rectangle around them, then he turned his grin towards Ulquiorra who just had on his usual cold expression.

"so what do you say to starting our battle here" he asked with a calm voice "or would you prefer more distance between us and the others"

"I don't really care where our battle takes place" Ulquiorra answered

"hmm I see" Gin pulled his sword out. "its really to bad that you had to defect like this"

Ulquiorra remained silent and pulled out his sword just as Gin had done. Ulquiorra know all about Gins mind games and the way he uses his smile to throw his opponents off but Ulquiorra wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

"well what do you say, should we began" Gin asked.

Both Gin and Ulquiorra disappeared as they sonido and flash stepped by each other. They were moving so fast that the only sound in the air was the sound of their blades connecting as they went back and forth through the sky.

This went on for a while until Ulquiorra grow tired of this and sent a cero from the tip of his finger towards Gin who dodged it with ease but the cero collided with the building behind him causing much chaos and in the middle of the chaos Ulquiorra and Gin continued their sword fight with no one appearing to have the upper hand.

Ulquiorra was amazed at Gins speed and strength. He actually assumed that Gin was one of Aizens weakest men and the only way Gin made it this far was by his tricks but Gin was keeping up with the espadas every move which slightly made Ulquiorra question if he was at full power or not.

After their last sword collision Gin stopped his movement and watched Ulquiorra with interest. "I can tell your surprised that I can keep up with you" He stated "Right now your probably considering the fact that you may still not be at full strength but the real truth is that your weak"

"don't think your mind games will have any effect on me" Ulquiorra replied "my eyes can see through all and they will not be clouded by your useless tricks"

Gin sighed "you think I'm trying to trick you but it really is true" Gins grin grow "Aizen has shown me all the espadas strengths and powers, and right now you are fighting a losing battle whether you know it or not"

Ulquiorra stared at him like a child that just heard his first curse word. "so you know all about my Resurrección form"

Gin held his sword with one hand and rubbed the back of his hand with the other "yes I do"

Ulquiorra hesitated for a second then he continued. "very well, I will show it to you first hand" Ulquiorra sonido to a near by building and began his transformation while Gin watched on in interest.

"Blind" he declared "Murciélago"

His blade unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that fell around Ulquiorra like black rain. Ulquiorra gained bat-like features. He gained giant wings on his back, his hair became longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front.

"do you still think your going to win" Ulquiorra asked

Gin just shrugged with a grin on his face "is that it" he mocked with a joking tone in his voice. "I was expecting a challenge but this is all I'm left with"

Gin sighed "very well" Gin aimed his blade towards Ulquiorra who watched on in anticipation. "Impale Him" he commanded his blade as it glowed a white color and soared towards Ulquiorra at such a high speed that Ulquiorra even in his current form barely had time to escape as he jumped backwards away from the blade but Gin anticipated his move and he swung his hilt down causing Gins outstretched blade to attack Ulquiorra from above.

This time Ulquiorra wasn't so lucky as he lost an arm escaping Gins long ranged weapon.

Ulquiorra regenerated his arm in a hurry as Gin stood over the destruction as if he was looking for something then he turned to Ulquiorra. "ahh you survived, but sadly I don't have time to waste on you anymore"

Gin felt the faster he finished this the faster he could be back to what Aizen was about to do, so he was not going to waste any time on Ulquiorra.

As much as Ulquiorra hated to admit it, he needed to use his second form or else this battle wasn't going to end well.

After fighting this long Ulquiorra was able to conclude that his powers were not fully healed due to the fact that Orihime had to heal him in a hurry last time so they could arrive on time. He could tell that he was slower and weaker then before but with his next form he just might be able to fend off Gin.

"Sorry but I have places to be" Gin said "Finish Him" he ordered, as his blade replied with delight as it raced to where Ulquiorra prepared to show his final form.

"I'll show you true despair" Ulquiorra remarked as he changed into his next form. His waist became covered in something similar to black fur, which also now covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions and his feet became like talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow while the sclera became green.

Gin pulled his sword back and watched on, fore this transformation was not something that he nor Aizen was aware of. "well well" he said while clapping his hands together. "looks like you were hiding something from us after all"

Ulquiorra's wings spread outwards as he poured his spiritual pressure down on Gin like an ocean but to his surprise, Gin didn't move or even finch. It was as though Gin couldn't even feel it. Ulquiorra formed a lance from his power and sent it flying to Gin at speeds that no normal captain could see but of coarse Gin surprises again with another dodge.

Gin sat down a few buildings over from Ulquiorra. "now now Ulquiorra, that was dangerous" Gin dusted himself off and stood up. "if that hit me I would probably be in serious pain"

Ulquiorra thought about Orihimes words and decided that he needed to risk his life to win this fight even though she asked him not to. he decided on a plan that would take both of them out. Ulquiorra formed another lance and swooped through the air to where Gin waited for him with a smile.

"oh a direct confrontation" Gins smile faded for the first time that Ulquiorra has ever seen. "Kill him" Gins eyes opened to reveal a dark red color as his blade followed his command.

Gin expected Ulquiorra to dodge his blade and take a different approach but for the first time since the battle started, Gin was dumbstruck as Ulquiorra took the hit from his blade right through his chest while at the same time this left Gin open for attack and Ulquiorra didn't miss his chance as he pierced Gins shoulder with his lance, causing blood to pour out of both fighters as they broke apart.

Gin feel on his knees with a worried look on his face. This was the first time in his life that Gin wasn't sure what the outcome of the battle would be.

Ulquiorra was able to remain standing but his injury was not healing very fast, due to his lack of energy.

Ulquiorra looked towards Gin and noticed this was the chance to finish him. Ulquiorra quickly with the little power he had left formed a couple of lances and forced them towards Gin at raging speeds.

Gin quickly jumped in the air making a back flip to assure the lances missed but Ulquiorra had enough for one more lance so while Gin was still in the air feeling as though he had avoided the last of Ulquiorras attacks, Ulquiorra used the last of his power and sent the lance towards Gin which pierced him in the lower back.

Gin froze in the air as he tried to move his legs but failed. The lance paralyzed him from the waist down and his cloths were trashed from all the attacks up till now.

Ulquiorras lack of power forced him to change back to his original form while Gin just fell hopelessly to the ground.

After Gin landed on the ground face up, Ulquiorra made his way towards him but he made sure not to let his guard down fore he was still aware of Gin.

Gin turned his head to the espada. "well I guess you win" his smile remained the same even in his injured state. "I guess you cant win them all" he joked

Ulquiorra ignored his statement as he stared down at his body to analyze his injures. He wanted to be sure that Gin was injured and now Ulquiorra was sure Gins lower body was paralyzed.

Ulquiorra then proceeded to raise his hand as he prepared to send it through Gins chest. Gin stared up at him in interest to see what he would do next.

"What now" Gin asked "are you going to execute me yourself"

Ulquiorra and Gin stared into each others eyes, each waiting to see what the other would do.

Ulquiorra finally broke eye contact as he closed his eyes and answered Gin. "You are to much of a danger to let live" Ulquiorra kneed down next to Gin to end it.

Gins smile did not falter as Ulquiorra thought it would but instead it appeared to shine more then ever before, almost as if he welcomed death. "Before you kill me I have a quick question for you" Gin asked with gleam.

Ulquiorra remained quiet which Gin assumed meant that he should continue. "What do you plan on doing if Aizen loses, do you plan on letting the Shinigami decide your fate or will you go back to the wasteland that you came from"

Ulquiorra considered what he said and he realized something. He has nowhere to go. But he was sure this was another trap by Gin so he choose to ignore it now and worry about it later even though the question was stuck in the back of his brain.

Ulquiorra started to bring his hand down to finish Gin off but some kind of invisible force stopped Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra froze as he looked around to see if anyone was stopping him then he looked back to Gin to see if maybe he sneaked a Kido in to stop him but it was clear that Gin had no intention of stopping his death.

Then that's when it hit him, Orihime was the reason. As crazy as Ulquiorra thought it was, he know it was true. Deep down she has changed him. Some how she makes him want to be a better _person_.

'Person' he questioned in his head. Technically he wasn't a person but more of a hollow. But hollows don't have hearts. Does that mean he doesn't.

"If you wait any longer, I might be tempted to strike you down now"

Gin said as Ulquiorra woke from his thoughts and stared down to Gin.

'What would Orihime think of me if I just killed this man' Orihimes angel voice started in his head **Ulquiorra you monster **she shouted in his head **killing people is nothing to you monsters is it. **Ulquiorra shivered at the thought of her cold voice and hatred.

Then her face popped in his head but the picture wasn't happy but instead had tears running down her face like how she looked earlier.

Ulquiorra stood up and looked into the sky as Gin stared at his face which seem surprising relaxed.

"I have an answer for you now" he told Gin as he stood over him. "My new purpose after this war is over, will be to make a certain girl happy"

Gin watched him in dismay knowing which girl he was speaking of. "What if staying away from her was the only way to make her happy"

"then I would never bother her again so long as she was happy" he answered

"Do you know what Aizen has done to her" Gin said making Ulquiorra stare down at him with warnings in his eyes. "have you ever thought that maybe she isn't as pure as you think"

"It would be wise for you to remain quiet" Ulquiorra warned as he felt his anger boil which wasn't something he was use to.

"You know every time she sees you it will remind her of the pain" Gin stated as he started to stare off. "You should keep your word and stay away from her but after all that Aizen has put her through I don't think anything you do could be worse"

Ulquiorra for the first time since he can remember has lost his temper and before he know it, his hand came down towards Gin with enough force to pierce his flesh.

Ulquiorra heard a womens voice crying "No!" as he felt his hand punch through a solid object but to his surprise, it wasn't Gins flesh but a women that was covering Gins body with her own. Ulquiorra quickly pulled his hand out of her side and backed away.

Luckily for her, Ulquiorra didn't hit a fatal spot and she was fine. The women then looked at him with pleading eyes.

"p-please don't kill Gin" she begged with tears in her eyes. "I know he has done horrible things but he is a good person"

Gin watched her in surprise. "M-Matsumoto" he said in shock at her arrival. "why did you interfere"

"I'm sorry Gin but I couldn't just sit back and watch you die" she said between sobs as she held him tightly to herself with tears pouring out.

Gin looked her over and noticed she had some serious wounds. "you really should take better care of your self" he joked hoping to bring a smile to her face but at the moment all she could do is cry.

"very well, I'll forget about him and take my leave" Ulquiorra answered as he turned around and started towards the opposite direction.

Relief hit Matsumoto instantly as he left. Gin slowly and gently pulled her off him despite her resistance and rested her beside him but he couldn't get her to release his torn shirt. Gin then held himself up with one arm and held his sword up with the other.

"Sorry Matsumoto, but Aizens orders are what I have to follow" He said as Ulquiorra still had his back to him. "Impale Him" Gin shouted as his blade directed towards the back of Ulquiorras head.

"Gin No" Matsumoto Yelled as she watched in fear as his blade headed for Ulquiorra, who walked unexpecting of any danger.

Ulquiorra stopped at the sound of her cry and then he turned his head back as the blade was meters away from piercing him.

Ulquiorra froze and slammed his eyes shut as memories poured into his head of the things he has done and his time with Orihime, his battle with Kurosaki then his thoughts went back to _her_. 'at least I dead with her picture as the last thing I see'

After a few seconds he was still alive so he opened his eyes to see what the hold up was.

A strong arm had came out of nowhere and grabbed the blade which stopped its progress. The tip of the blade was right next to Ulquiorras right eye. Ulquiorra quickly realized what happened then he moved away from the sword to see who his savior was.

Ulquiorra blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were seeing correctly.

"What the fuck are you staring at" asked his savior

Yes, to everyone's surprise his savior was none other then Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who was standing there holding the end of Gins blade as blood dripped down his hand from the impact but despite the pain he was probably in he still had on his grin. "Don't think I give a damn about whether you live or die, its just that if anyone is going to kill you its going to be me" he finished.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it. Grimmjow saved his life. Was the world coming to a end or is this a dream.

Matsumoto used a pressure point on Gins neck to knock him unconscious. Once unconscious his blade reverted back to its original form and dropped to the ground.

"Hey big breasted women" Grimmjow yelled out to Matsumoto. "That guy is your responsibility now"

Matsumoto nodded very professional like and then Grimmjow turned his attention to the still shocked Ulquiorra.

"look at you" he laughed "that creep really fucked you up"

Ulquiorra looked over Grimmjows injuries. "you seem to have taken a beating yourself"

Grimmjow groaned as he stretched his arm out. "you call this a beating" he said. "that fight was easy and besides, who just saved your worthless ass"

Ulquiorra mentally sighed. "your never going to let me live that down are you"

"Hell no" Grimmjow replied with a 'I'll never let you forget' grin.

"You guys still looking for a fight" yelled a voice out in the distance that caught both Grimmjows and Ulquiorras attention. (Matsumoto took Gin to the other shinigami's so they aren't there anymore but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't see them leave)

Both espadas looked over at the same time. Kenpachi stood over about 60 yards in the distance.

"hmm how come I didn't sense his spiritual pressure" Ulquiorra asked himself.

Grimmjow turned his focus back to Ulquiorra. "now that I think of it, how come you didn't sense that women because if she jumped in your way fast enough to stop you, that must mean that she was nearby"

Ulquiorra now looked towards Grimmjow. "how long were you watching my fight"

"see you couldn't even sense my presence"

"My lack of energy is interfering with my senses"

Grimmjow sneered. "That's a fucking worthless excuse you shithead"

"What the hell are you two babbling about" Kenpachi interrupted them as he now stood only 10 feet away from them.

Ulquiorra now looked the captain over. He held his blade over his shoulder in a lazy fashion but their was no visible injuries despite the fact that he just got done fighting the 0 espada.

"How the hell did you get over here" Grimmjow asked rudely but Kenpachi being one of the few captains that did not care for formalities did not say anything about it. In fact it looked as though Kenpachi respected Grimmjow more for his lack of Respect if that even makes sense.

"that Mayuri finally found a way to make himself useful" Kenpachi answered as though he was bored of his own voice. "He made some kind of gate or something back to Soul Society" he finished while rubbing the back of his head.

Before Grimmjow could reply, Ulquiorra spoke up. "so everyone is out of Hueco Mundo"

Kenpachi appeared uninterested with Ulquiorra as he didn't take his eyes off Grimmjow who in his opinion seemed like the stronger opponent. "yea everyone's in Soul Society"

Kenpachi now held his blade out and pointed it towards the espada. "Which one of you is going to fight"

Grimmjow was about the jump at the chance to fight him but a defining no came from behind them.

Byakuya came out of seemingly nowhere and stood and walked to Kenpachi's side with a displeasing look. "our orders are to clean up the mess, not to fight those arrancar"

"The hell with orders" Kenpachi yelled as he was ready to strike someone down.

Byakuya grabbed his blade with what looked like no effort and stopped his advancement. "If you insist on acting this way then there's no way you will get a rematch with Kurosaki"

Kenpachi froze. "How so"

"I'll make sure you'll never get the rematch" Byakuya stated.

Kenpachi thought it over then decided that it wasn't worth the risk of losing his rematch so he withdrew his sword and followed Byakuya to wherever it is that they planned on going.

"wow I cant believe it" Ulquiorra said. "there are two Grimmjows, I must have died and gone to hell"

Grimmjow growled in reply. "whatever lets just leave, I don't want any of those shinigami's getting any funny ideas"

"leave?" Ulquiorra asked himself but Grimmjow took it as a question directed towards him.

"yea leave its not like we can stay here, soon this place is going to be crawling with those degusting Shinigami's" Grimmjow responded with urgency.

'he's right' Ulquiorra thought about what Gin said earlier. '_**You know every time she sees you it will remind her of the pain**__' '__**What if staying away from her was the only way to make her happy'**_

Ulquiorra know what he had to do. Leaving would be the best thing he could do now that she was safe and if he stayed it would only hurt her so there was no time for goodbyes.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta which opened a lot quicker then earlier which probably means that Aizen is to weak to prevent access to and from Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra aside as he went through the Garganta in a hurry mainly because of what Tōsen warned him about and he didn't want to risk the shinigamis deciding to capture him and do research on him which the thought of that happening caused his spine to shiver.

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjows rude exit as he thought about turning around and going to her but quickly thought against it.

After all he would only remind her of the pain. Sadly he has to leave even though he wanted to see her face one more time or at least hear her voice one last time but it was probably best if he just left now.

Ulquiorra felt a cold liquid drop down his cheek.

He Wiped it away with his finger but it was soon replaced by another.

He looked up to see if it was raining but the sky was just as bright and shiny as when they first arrived.

He then felt his face and realized the liquid was coming from his eyes. His sadness has somehow turned to liquid that was coming from his eyes. 'just like Orihime'

Ulquiorra decided not to wipe the tears away fore they resembled his feelings that he didn't know he had.

'hmm if I cry because of sadness and lose control of my anger, I wonder what other human emotions I have'

He quickly dismissed this thought and followed through the Garganta where he found himself in a place where there was nothing left for him.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it because I'm not to good at writing battle scenes but I tried my best to write it so I hope you bared with me this long and the next chapter I'm going to start on a week after the war with Aizen. Also Please **R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Her hearts troubled

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 3- Her hearts troubled**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful.**

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

**

* * *

**

Quick message- yes this is a UlquiHime fic not a GrimmUlqui. I don't have a problem with GrimmUlqui or anything but its just that I think UlquiHime is a great couple so sorry if I misled some people.

**

* * *

**

It has been a week since Ichigo defeated Aizen in the final battle. No one knows what happened to the arrancars that helped him because they seemly disappeared. Soul Society tried to reopen the Garganta to Hueco Mundo but it was sealed shut so they have no idea whether the arrancars Grimmjow and Ulquiorra returned there or not but Soul Society decided to move on. So life continued like it was before, the gang went back to school and all the Shinigami's except Rukia returned to soul society.

**So lets see where our favorite arrancar are.**

**Los Noches**

Ulquiorra watched on as Grimmjow obliterated Aizens throne room with ceros.

After Grimmjow was done the room wasn't even a room anymore but dusk in the wind.

"was that really necessary" Ulquiorra asked

"Hell yea that was necessary" Grimmjow answered him. "its not like we have anything better to do, after all now that Aizens gone there's nothing to do"

Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pocket as he kicked over a little rock in boredom.

Ulquiorra stared off in deep thought. "do you regret helping Kurosaki kill Aizen" he asked Grimmjow softly.

"What kind of dumbshit question is that" he answered "of coarse not, I was tired of listening to that asshole and just to be clear, I wasn't helping Kurosaki, I was helping myself"

"stop lying Grimmjow, your just a cuddly kitty on the inside" Nel said coming out of nowhere.

Grimmjow growled "how dare you mock me women, do you have a death wish"

"Oh please" she said showing much drama in her voice as she pretended to cower in fear "don't purr on me" she continued to mock.

"that's it" Grimmjow lunched towards her and she ran. So pretty much they were playing cat and mouse.

'this is the 23rd time that they have argued and ended up chasing each other like children' thought Ulquiorra who grew tired of seeing the same thing over and over.

Once Ulquiorra and Grimmjow returned they found Nel (in her adult form) crying over the fact that the shinigami's left her here so in the end she stayed with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as the three of them stayed around Los Noches with nothing really to do but argue, destroy things and kill random hollows.

At first their was tension between the three but after being around each other for a while they grew on each other and even Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could stand to be around each other.

Grimmjow continued to chase Nel until they felt a spiritual pressure enter Los Noches.

Both arrancar stopped and looked to Ulquiorra who already know that someone was there.

All three Arrancars sonido to the entrance of Los Noches where they looked for the intruder who was no where in sight.

"come out we know you're here" Ulquiorra stated waiting on the person to reveal themself.

A figure revealed itself from the shadows and approached the Arrancar.

He had long messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and dark blue eyes that was shadowed by his Green and white striped hat. He wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals along with dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half.

"Hello my name is Kisuke Urahara" he greeted as he took off his hat and revealed his face.

Ulquiorra remembered him from the time that he and his dark skinned women friend fought Yammy.

"What purpose do you have here" Ulquiorra asked getting right to the point.

Urahara smiled "I'm going to throw out a guess and say you guys don't have anything schedule for awhile"

Grimmjow growled "what's your point"

His smile grow "I have an offer for you three"

"and if we refuse" Ulquiorra asked

Urahara shrugged "then I'll leave but I have a feeling you wont refuse"

"Get to the point" Grimmjow growled with his usual impatient attitude.

"very well" Uraharas smile disappeared "I want you to work for me in protecting Karakura Town and some tasks around my shop"

Grimmjow laughed "Is that suppose to be a joke"

Uraharas face showed no sign of a joke or lie "I'm serious"

"but we're arrancar and we have masks so there's no way that we could fit in with society" Nel said pointing to her mask.

Uraharas smile returned "no problem I have set up special Gigais for you three"

"so your saying that we would fit in society" Nel said with excitement.

"why the fuck would I want to be human" Grimmjow countered

"You wouldn't be human but be using a human body and you can turn back into your arrancar form anytime you want" he answered which shut Grimmjow up. "also I will pay you for your services" he added on.

"oh I'm going" Nel shouted with joy as she ran to Uraharas side and looked back to see if the other two would join.

The second Urahara mentioned _Karakura Town _Ulquiorra already decided to go so he could see her again from a distance to make sure she is happy.

"Very well" Ulquiorra showed his agreement by walking to Nel and Uraharas side.

"come on Grimmjow, its not like there's anything to do here" Nel said.

Grimmjow groaned as he too made his way over to them. "Fine I guess I'm in to as long as I get to kill things"

"as long as you stick to killing only hollows then I don't care" Urahara responded as he made his way out, followed by the three arrancar.

He lead them to a Garganta that was being held open by some unseen force.

Urahara looked back to make sure the arrancar were still in tow then he entered the Garganta followed by the arrancar who were eager to get out of Los Noches and make use of themselves.

**Inside Garganta **

They continued to follow Urahara until he stopped at the entrance to the human world. He turned around and faced them.

"Once you enter, there is no turning back" he tells them as he scans their faces to see if there is any doubt in their minds. Once he sees none he proceeds to enter the human world followed by Nel, Ulquiorra and last was Grimmjow who followed slowly with his hands in his pockets.

**Human World under Uraharas shop (where he trained Ichigo)**

Once there Urahara had the three of them wait as he left them to go get something behind a large rock.

They found themselves in a large training ground with a long ladder in the middle of the field that probably led to the surface.

Urahara returned quickly with a larger man in tow who carried what seemed like three bodies over his shoulder.

"okay Tsukabishi, drop the Gigais here" Urahara directed the larger man as the man did as he was told and dropped the bodies in front of them.

Grimmjow didn't think much of the bodies until he looked closely and realized that one of the bodies looked just like him except without the jaw bone and all the bodies had on some kind of weird looking uniform.

"Are those our new bodies" Nel asked

"Yes, now all that is left is for you to touch them"

"does it hurt" Nel asked

"Aww does Nel need her baby bottle" Grimmjow mocked with a childish voice.

Nel's face flushed with embarrassment. "Fine I'll show you" she grabbed the body that resembled her then she disappeared in front of their eyes as she entered her Gigai.

Ulquiorra was next as he joined with his Gigai leaving Grimmjow to be the last one again as he grabbed his and soon enough they were all in their Gigais.

Ulquiorras Gigai looked quiet different then him because the tear drop tattoo on his face was gone and his skin was less pale and more tan but he was still pretty pale compared to a normal person and of coarse his mask was gone.

Grimmjows on the other hand didn't look much different besides not having his jaw bone mask along with not having his greenish tattoos above his eyes but other then that he looked the same.

Nels didn't have the tattoo on her face along with not having her mask which was the only noticeable change. She had on the school uniform which was a white buttoned up shirt with a skirt while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had on the male school uniform.

Urahara clapped. "Good now that all of you are in your new bodies I have a few gifts for you"

Nel smiled and jumped in joy while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow just remained quiet and waited to see what the sneaky man had up his shelve.

Urahara pulled out three stuff animals and handed each them one.

Grimmjow received a purple Panther stuff animal, Ulquiorra got a bear with glasses and Nel was given a Green duck.

Grimmjow glared at Urahara. "Is this some kind of fucking joke because if it is, I'm not laughing-"

Nel interrupted him "aww its so cute" Nel screamed as she hugged her stuff animal with all her strength.

"Some body help me this women is trying to kill me" The stuffed duck yelled out in pain as Nel released it in fear.

"How can it talk" she said

Urahara sighed "you didn't let me finish" he continued "inside the mouth of those stuffed animals are soul candy-"

"Candy" Nel interrupted as she rammed her hand down the ducks throat and pulled out a tiny green ball then she swallowed it.

After swallowing it Nel left her body and appeared before the others as an arrancar.

Nel started to fidget and panic. "oh no did I do something wrong"

Urahara sighed. "no its okay, I made those Gigais where all you have to do is touch them in order for you to return to them"

Nel nodded as she touched her Gigai and then she found her self back in her body.

"ow something is wrong" she yelled

"What the hell is it now" Grimmjow asked.

"my legs hurt" she replied weakly.

"Its probably just a cramp" Urahara answered her. "just walk around and it will go away"

She listened to him and walked around then soon the pain was gone. "wow that really worked"

While she worried about her problem Grimmjow looked over his stuffed animal and realized that it too was alive and staring back at him.

"You got a staring problem" the miniature panther asked him.

Grimmjow grinned in reply. "oh you are going to make nice fire wood"

Ulquiorra noticed Grimmjows conversation and so he followed his lead and looked his animal over.

"Hello my name is Kin" The stuffed bear introduced himself with an out stretched hand.

Ulquiorra stared down at it then he chose to ignore it as he just dropped it carelessly.

The bear hit the ground softly because it didn't weigh much with just stuffing inside it. "hey I be polite and introduce myself and you just toss me away"

Ulquiorra looked down at the animal. "If I was Grimmjow I would have set you on fire and if I was Nel I would have crushed you to death so be glad that dropping you is all that I did"

After hearing all the possibilities of what could have happened, Kin realized he got the easier arrancar to live with so he remained quiet for Urahara to finish.

Urahara coughed to get their attention. "Once you use the soul candy to change into your arrancar form then those stuffed animals will be controlling your body while your away"

"Wait" Grimmjow yelled as he slammed his animal into the ground. "those little freaks are going to be controlling our bodies"

"yes" Urahara replied.

The Panther jumped back up from Grimmjows attack. "oh I'm going to make your body do so many stupid things that you will be to embarrassed to show your face in public ever again because you'll feel so st-"

Grimmjow cut off his speech with a foot to his face.

"Now this" he said holding some cloths. "Is some extra school cloths for you guys"

"extra" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yes extra because your wearing your school cloths now and you need some extra pairs"

Ulquiorra froze. "Wait you never said anything about school"

"maybe but you work for me and I need you to go to school in order for you to keep in touch with others"

"What does _others_ have to do with hollow killing" Grimmjow asked

Urahara smiled in response "maybe one day you'll find out"

"do you have any bigger shirts" Nel asked "this one hurts my chest because its to tight"

"then take it off" Grimmjow said in a sarcastic tone.

"okay" Nel replied innocently as she started to unbutton it.

"I wasn't serious you dumb bitch" Grimmjow said with a blush as he couldn't help but stare. 'I'll give her credit, those are big'

Urahara was also staring but he quickly regain himself and focused again.

"Sorry but I don't have any bigger sizes"

"Fine I'll try to make due with this" Nel pouted

'wow she's kinda cute when she pouts, wait no I did not just think she was cute' Grimmjow mentally slapped himself for thinking that she was cute.

"Now I have already taken the liberty of making a fake id for you guys to get into school and you guys start tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" both Grimmjow and Nel shouted in union at the sudden mention of all that is happening while Ulquiorra still remained quiet.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I have a feeling that Ichigo will need you guys for the future battles so I need to get you guys in as soon as possible"

"you haven't even told Kurosaki about us have you" Ulquiorra stated while Urahara just rubbed his head.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" Urahara said.

"Wait your telling me I have to live with this crazy women" the little green duck yelled.

"We are going to have so much fun" Nel yelled while she squeezed the life out of the poor duck. "We are going to play games and paint each others nails then we'll play tag then we'll shower together then go to bed and tell stories"

'I feel sorry for that duck' everyone thought as they watched with a sweet drop on the back of their heads.

"wait did you say shower" the purple panther shouted. "I want to switch partners"

Urahara sighed. "sorry but its already been decided who your partner will be so just try to make the best of it"

The little panther made eye contact with Grimmjow which caused lightning to form between their glares at each other.

'this well be interesting' Urahara thought as he watched how they reacted around their animal.

Ulquiorra just remained quiet while his animal tried to start a conversation which failed.

Grimmjow and his animal just argued over everything while Nel squeezed the life out of hers.

"okay last but not least this is your money" Urahara hand some money to each of them.

"Why do we need money, aren't you going to fed us" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope" he answered which caused all of them to look at him in shock. "infact you guys have to find your own place to stay after tonight"

"What" Grimmjow and Nel yelled.

"That's enough you two" Ulquiorra hushed them. "he's gave us a lot so we cant expect to cling to him like children"

"well said" Urahara replied. "Tonight you can stay here but after school your on your own"

Grimmjow picked his animal up by the head. "What do you want us to do with those because I'll be damned if I'm going to have to carry around this freak everywhere I go"

"That's your problem now" Urahara said cheerfully.

'He's enjoying this' all three arrancar thought.

The panther kicked himself free of Grimmjows grasp. "where does a blue haired freak like you get off calling others freak"

Grimmjow growled as he stomped on the poor panther brutally.

"Now follow me up to my shop" Urahara told them as he headed for the ladder in the middle of the field and started to climb.

The former espadas followed suit and found themselves in his shop which surprising to them seem like an average shop with nothing abnormal about it.

"Back here is the guest room where you guys will stay" Urahara said as he led them to the back room.

The room had three futons on the floor along with a table and a dresser but that was about it as it seemed like Urahara cleaned out the room before their arrival.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" Grimmjow announced rudely as he laid on the futon near the door.

"Hey dipshit, Move the hell over" The panther yelled to his blue haired partner.

Grimmjow just moaned and pushed him away. "bother me again and I swear that your going to get your head shoved up your ass"

The Panther froze. "w-wait is that possible"

"I'll make it possible so go away"

"aww you poor thing" Nel said to the stuffed animal. "you can come in my futon if you want"

The panther was about to jump to her in joy but Grimmjow quickly grabbed the animal before he could make contract with her.

"on second thought I'll take him" Grimmjow pulled the panther and shoved him under his pillow.

Grimmjow could still barely hear the muffled voice of the annoying animal as it tried to get out but soon enough it grow tired and stopped moving.

'that was close' Grimmjow thought as he looked over to Nel while she padded her pillow. 'that idiot almost went to bed with this little pervert' Grimmjow slapped himself mentally. 'not that I care or anything' He added in his head.

Urahara left the room to let them get some sleep but he soon realized that he wasn't alone.

"Are you not tired Ulquiorra" Urahara asked the arrancar who followed him.

"I'm not going to school" he stated with no room for any comebacks.

"Is it because your afraid to hurt her" Urahara said, revealing to Ulquiorra that he know more about him then he thought.

"that's one of the many reasons"

Urahara lifted his hat up to reveal his face as the moon light from outside reflected off his features making it seem like he was glowing. "You know, I bet you anything that if she saw that you were alive and okay then that would make her more happy then anything Ichigo or the others could do"

Ulquiorra glared. "Do you honestly think that I will believe that"

Urahara sighed. "Fine, Kin come here"

The little bear come out of nowhere from the shadows. "yes Mr.-"

He was interrupted as Urahara ripped the candy out of his mouth then flicked it into Ulquiorras mouth, who swallowed it.

Ulquiorra then separated from his Gigai as the Gigai stood back up fore now Kin was in his body.

"what's the meaning in this" Ulquiorra demanded from Urahara.

"its simple really" he answered. "I want you to head to Orihimes house and see how unhappy she is then I think that will change your mind"

"and what if she is happy" he countered.

"She may appear happy to the others but I'm sure that you will be able to see through her mask, just as she saw through yours" Urahara said back.

Ulquiorra thought about it for a few seconds then thought of another problem.

"I don't know where she lives" Ulquiorra stated.

Urahara turned away. "I'm sure in this state, you can find her spiritual presence"

Urahara walked away leaving the choice up to Ulquiorra if he will go or not. Kin while in his body just grabbed a nearby book and started reading.

Ulquiorra know that he had to do it or else he would regret not going.

He made his way out of Uraharas shop and ended up in the backyard. Ulquiorra stopped and looked back at Uraharas shop with a curious look.

'how does this man know so much' he wondered as he took flight and headed to where he felt Orihimes presence.

**Outside Orihimes apartment**

Once he arrived to the apartment that he had felt her presence, he went ahead and assumed this was the place that Orihime lived.

He saw a light through the window. He closed in on the window and peeked through the curtains into the room.

Orihime sat at a table in the middle of the room while eating some scary looking food that appeared to be ice cream and some kind of other blend of food.

She was smiling and seem to be talking to herself while staring at a picture of some guy that Ulquiorra didn't bother to really look as he was only focused on Orihimes beautiful face that made Ulquiorra feel a surprising pit of sadness.

'her smile seems so sad somehow' He thought to himself as he watched her move about with a fake smile.

He continued to watch her until she went to her room to sleep. Once she was gone, he waited outside her window thinking about what he just saw. Her sad smile, her movements and the way she ate.

To a normal person she would seem to be a normal happy girl that had weird taste in food but he felt it was something else. To him it seem like she was miserable. She had on a forced smile and every movement she made caused him to finch at how it wasn't her usual self. She seemed so alone.

Ulquiorra felt a emotion that he has never felt before.

It slightly made him angry at himself for thinking that she would be happy when she was not. He also didn't like the fact that she had to deal with the loneliness by herself. Where was her friends or Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra pulled up her window, which surprised him that it wasn't locked. He made his way to Orihimes room then he quietly opened her door as to not wake her.

Orihime rolled and turned in her sleep like she was having a bad dream.

Ulquiorra approached her but before he reached her, she mumbled something.

He leaned in to hear what she was saying.

"Ichigo please don't go" She mumbled it over and over followed by saying Ichigo a few times.

Ulquiorra felt her forehead which was dripping with sweat.

Ulquiorra grabbed a nearby rag and wiped her forehead along with pulling the blanket over her frame. Her dream seem to go away when he finished pulling the blanket around her.

"you really make my head spin" Ulquiorra said to her sleeping figure "But all you have on your mind is Kurosaki, I don't know if there's room for both of us but if he has left you this miserable then I promise I wont ever quit until you are happy again"

He caressed her cheek with his hand then once he was sure that her nightmare was over he made his way to her door.

Once he reached it he heard her talk in her sleep again but this time her voice was loud enough that he could hear her from the spot that he stood.

"Ulquiorra……Why did you leave" she said as tears gathered at her eyes.

Ulquiorra quietly but quickly rushed over to her bedside and used his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Until you ask me to leave, I'll always be there for you" he whispered to her which seem to settle her down and she now seem to be fine as she sleep.

Ulquiorra could have watched her sleep all night but he know it was best that he get back and get some sleep because thanks to Uraharas careless actions, he has a busy schedule tomorrow.

**Thanks for Reading and please R&R. sorry if you were expecting a Aizen vs. Ichigo fight because I don't know much about Aizen so I wouldn't know how to write that fight but just read the manga because the fights about to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4 Her heart beats for the first

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 4- Her heart beats for the first time since he left**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful.**

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day to Ichigo. He woke up, fought off his dad. Went to breakfast then headed to school with his newly appointed girlfriend Rukia.

They started dating after the war but Byakuya still denies that they have any relationship at all because he doesn't want the Kuchiki family to look bad. Luckily the Soul Society has all the Captains so busy with cleaning up Aizens mess that he hasn't had time to interfered with their relationship.

They were trying to get to the step in their relationship where they could hold hands as they walked to school but sadly it still felt weird so they just stuck to walking side by side and talked.

Once they arrived at school, everything was the same. Keigo tried to jump Ichigo with tears in his eyes while saying something like "Ichigo how could you get a girlfriend before me" but Ichigo just slammed his foot in his face which shut him up then he took his seat after greeting some of his friends.

Rukia talked to Orihime along with some girls while Ishida and Chad quietly sat in their seats while waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom.

After a few minutes she entered and class started. Yes it was a normal day…..Wrong.

Soon after class started the teacher stopped the lesson after she received a email from the principal.

"Okay quiet down class" she said trying to get everyone's attention. "It seems like we have some new students today"

Ichigo could hear people whispering in the class.

"oh I hope it's a hot girl"

"please its probably some nerdy loser"

"you never know, it could be a hot nerdy girl"

"Dude you have weird taste"

The whispering stopped as the classroom door swung open with a loud noise that caught the attention of the whole class.

The new students walked in with a mysterious aura and stood before the class.

The first new student appeared to be a blue haired, blue eyed punk that looked like he killed his first victim when he was 10. He was tall and muscular with a pissed off look that made even some of the strongest thugs in the class afraid of what he may do if someone piss him off.

The next student was a female with long greenish hair that went down to her mid back and a innocent look on her face. She seemed to slide into the class with grace and joy as if being at school was a blessing for her.

The last student to enter was a male with pale skin and a unemotional face along with beautiful green eyes. Most guys in the class marked him as a emo at first sight but despite the loud whispering, he didn't seem to care for what they had to say.

'I m-must be going crazy' Ichigo thought as he stared at them with wide eyes.

Ishida and Chad remained quiet even though they were shocked.

Despite Ichigo and the gangs reaction, Orihime was the one that was most shocked to see them.

Even though she tried not to, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Orihime jumped out of her seat and ran out of the class followed by Ulquiorra who chased her out of the class and down the hall.

Ichigo stood up to go after her too, but he found that his path to the door was blocked by a grinning Grimmjow.

"Get out of my way" Ichigo demanded with warning in his voice.

Grimmjow just laughed his warning off. "You've had your chance now let Ulquiorra handle it"

"wait do you guys know each other" Mizuiro asked them.

"No of coarse not" Rukia said as she stood up and went over to Ichigos side. "we're just going to greet the new students" she finish as her and Ichigo dragged Grimmjow and Nel out of the classroom to have a '_talk_'.

"excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom" Ishida told the teacher as he rushed out before hearing her answer then Chad stood up.

"let me guess, Bathroom?" the teacher asked him as he nodded his head and ran out to the rest of them to get the story on what's happening.

"Get talking" Ichigo said to Grimmjows face.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up easily by his shirt collar. "Don't tempt me into driving my fist into your face"

Nel quickly pulled Ichigo free of Grimmjows grasp before a serious fight started. Nel then turned to Ichigo and begin to explain.

"well it happened like this" she said as she explained the whole story in more detail then Ichigo would have liked but at least now he know who to blame for his new headache.

'I'm going to beat Urahara till he pisses blood' Ichigo thought with rage.

"So you guys are on our side now" Ishida asked while pushing up his glasses which was his trade mark.

Before Nel could say yes, Grimmjow intervened with a sly grin. "Fuck no were not on your side" Grimmjow laughed "Why the fuck would we waste time helping you fuckers"

"What was that" Ichigo was ready to take Grimmjow here and now if it wasn't for Nel getting in his way once again.

"Please don't listen to him, our orders were to assist you with killing hollows" Nel said while standing in between the two hot heads.

"This is dumb" Rukia said pulling Ichigo back. "we shouldn't be fighting each other and someone should go see if Orihimes okay"

"Like I said, Ulquiorra can handle it" Grimmjow stated coldly, just daring Ichigo to say something back which of coarse he does.

"Ulquiorra is the reason she started crying" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow was about to say something back then the fist were going to fly but luckily, Rukia's phone went off which meant hollow killing time.

"Ichigo there's a hollow" she said.

"the hell with Kurosaki" Grimmjow sneered "this one is mine"

"says who" Ichigo sneered back as they were in each others face again.

"Says me shithead" Grimmjow growled.

"we don't have time for this" Ishida said as Ichigo and Grimmjow continued their useless name calling.

"Look you guys just go back and I'll get the hollow" Ichigo growled as he broke eye contact with Grimmjow and rushed out with Rukia to change into his shinigami form while Grimmjow left the room to find his little panther that they left behind so he could get there before Ichigo.

"How did it turn out like this" Ishida sighed as he turned to see who all was left. Chad and him were the only ones in the room. "wasn't there another women here"

Chad shrugged "not sure but Ichigo has this taken care of and I'm sure Orihime just needs some time alone so we should get back to class" Chad then made his way to the class.

"actually I have somewhere to go" Ishida lied as he left Chad in search of Orihime.

'the others may have not noticed the pain she's been in lately but I have and there's no way that I'm going to let her cry alone' Ishida thought as he looked around the school grounds for her.

**Somewhere on school grounds**

Orihime sat crying against the closes tree she could get to with all the tears interfering with her vision. She then curled up to the tree with her legs raised and begin to cry into her knees.

She couldn't figure out why she was crying. She wasn't afraid of any of them, not even Grimmjow because despite his attitude she know he wasn't going to hurt her not to mention that he saved her life.

She wasn't afraid but after seeing Ulquiorra it reminded her of how much she really missed him. Its like a dream come true yet she couldn't even face it.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit"

She looked up and realized the voice belonged to the one person she never thought she would see again. Ulquiorra.

"u-ummm I-its o-okay" she stuttered as she moved over slightly.

The empty spot that she left was soon replaced with Ulquiorra as he slowly sat down fore he was afraid that any sudden movements would scare her.

They both stared forward to the flowers without looking to one another but luckily, Orihime was able to stop her tears as she dried her face but it was still obvious that she had been crying.

"Do you hate me" Ulquiorra asked her, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

"N-No" Orihime answered as she played with the tips of her hair.

"Then are you afraid-"

Orihime cut him off as she turned and wrapped her arms around him while she cried into his shoulder which left him speechless.

Ulquiorra froze then when his mind started to process what was happening he returned her affection as he wrapped his arms around her protectively while patting her back and telling her its okay and that he wont leave.

Ulquiorra had no clue about what she really felt or if she was just using him to cry on but he was happy to hear that she wasn't afraid of him because if she was then he wouldn't know what to do.

He held her tighter as he smelled her irresistible aroma. Her tears were like a endless river but he hanged on to her until she was satisfied. If he could freeze time, now would be the time that he would want to freeze it because he couldn't remember the last time he felt so warm which was probably never.

But unknown to both of them, Ishida stood only 20 feet away and watched with shock at their affection then he turned around and headed to class not bothering to tell them that he just saw what happened because in truth, he's not even sure what he just saw.

'I think I get it now but I really hope that Orihime knows what she is doing' Ishida thought as he planned what he would tell the teacher about him taking so long while going to the bathroom.

**The spot where the hollow was spotted**

Grimmjow rushed over after finding the panther and taking the soul candy out and now he was ready and in his arrancar form.

Ichigo arrived at about the same time with Rukia in tow as he welded his sword.

They both looked around but there appeared to be no hollow.

"Where the hell is it Kurosaki" Grimmjow yelled

"How the hell would I know" Ichigo growled back as him and Grimmjow had a glaring contest.

"Hey guys look what I found"

All three warriors looked down to the ground and saw Nel slurping some ice cream.

"You guys need to try this its really good" she shouted as she licked off some more of her ice cream.

"Nel there's a hollow around here so its dangerous" Ichigo screamed to her.

"oh are you guys talking about the hollow I killed a while ago" she said back.

Grimmjows and Ichigos faces froze with shock. "WHAT!!!" they said in union.

"Yea I killed it while you two where arguing about who gets to kill it"

Rukia sighed "well at least no one got hurt"

"Someone's about to get hurt" Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled at the same time as they were ready to rip each other apart.

"That's enough, this is childish Ichigo" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo then turned around with his shoulders down and walked to her.

"b-but he started it" Ichigo said childishly.

"I don't care, I'm finishing it" Rukia yelled as she dragged him by the ear much like a mother would.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo as he was pulled. "you are so whipped"

"Hey Kitty-chan I got you a little mouse toy at a store" Nel yelled up to Grimmjow who growled back in response.

"For the last time I'm not Kitty-chan!"

"Wait up you blue haired freak" yelled the panther who now was using Grimmjows gigai.

The panther stopped as he breathed heavily. "w-why w-were you in s-such a hurry" he breathed out as he composed himself and slightly stuck out his chest trying to look tough. "not that I couldn't catch you or anything"

Grimmjow decided to forget what Nel said and move on. "yea yea whatever" he answer as he glided over to the panther and changed back to his gigai while the panther was now in his stuffed animal form.

"now get lost" Grimmjow growled.

"oh I see how it is" the Panther growled back. "just use me then throw me away"

"you got a problem" Grimmjow now got close so the stuffed animal could see the death in his eyes which cause the panther to run as fast as his little stuffed legs would let him.

"your so good with animals Kitty-chan" Nel said as she finished her ice cream.

Grimmjow showed her his best glare. "are you high or something"

Nel cocked her head sideways. "what do you mean by high" she asked innocently.

Grimmjow gave up on scaring her with the glare fore she was just to dumb to realized his intent.

Grimmjow started to walk back but then some realization hit him. He stopped and looked towards Nel. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't get me a ice cream"

"oh its really good, we should forget about that dumb school and just eat ice cream all day" she squealed with delight.

"is it really that good" Grimmjow asked her.

"Come and see for yourself" she told him as she dragged him to the place where she bought it.

Grimmjow scratched his head. "Well why not, if I have to look at Kurosaki's face one more time today then I'm not going to hold back"

"Yay then to the Ice cream place it is" Nel carried him off to the store.

**The School Classroom**

Ishida walked back in the room slowly and took his seat.

"Where's Orihime" Tatsuki demanded as she slammed her hand on Ishida's desk.

Ishida just pushed up his glasses and didn't bother to look at her. "She's fine so don't worry"

"Fine my ass" Tatsuki said back rudely "Some new students appear then Orihime leaves the room crying for no reason and you so called friends just say she's fine"

"I already found Orihime and she is fine, she just needs a little time to think things though" Ishida stated.

"What ever happened to the new guys" Keigo said from the back of the room. "I mean they were only in here for a few seconds before one ran out then Ichigo dragged the others away"

Then the whispering started in the crowed.

"I bet Ichigo beat them up"

"Yea I heard that he's in a gang and that's why he misses school so much"

"I don't know that blue haired guy looked scary"

"Ichigo is probably trying to get them into his gang"

"did you see the female new student"

"Yea she was kinda cute"

"I know but I wish she looked more nerdy"

"dude for the last time, you have weird taste"

The whispering ended as Ichigo entered the room followed by Rukia.

Ichigo walked past the teachers desk without an explanation fore at the moment he was beyond pissed.

'Damn Grimmjow, thinks he can do whatever he wants' he thought as he sat in his seat which caused a loud thud.

Ichigo looked so angry that normally no one would dare approach him but Tatsuki wasn't afraid of her childhood friend as she not only approached him but picked him up by his shirt.

"Who the hell are those guys and why did Orihime run out of the room crying" She yelled in his face.

Ichigo remained silent as he matched her glare with a more fierce one.

Rukia decided it was best to stop all this now. She got out of her chair and grabbed Tatsuki's shoulder.

"I would prefer it if you would please not accuse my boyfriend over things he doesn't know about" she stated coldly.

All the boys in the class now watched on as it appeared like a cat fight was going to start while the girls in the class just sat back and gossiped.

Tatsuki and Rukia seem to have a conversation with their eyes as the hot headed girl released Ichigo who just fell back in his chair and made another thud noise.

Tatsuki then returned to her seat and once Rukia made sure that Ichigo was okay she returned to her seat.

**Okay now lets go back to Orihime and Ulquiorra**

Orihime finished her crying and now just held on to him while he lightly rubbed her back. Orihime had no idea that he could be this gentle.

Orihime released him slightly so she could look into his green eyes as he stared back at her.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I'm sure that I was a bother to you just now and I got tears all over your school uniform-"

Ulquiorra silenced her with his hand as he lightly tapped it to her lips.

"Please don't concern yourself over such a useless matter" he said softly as if his voice would break her if he spoke to loudly.

Orihime looked his face over then her eyes set on his lips which caused her to blush madly and look away.

"We should p-probably get back" She said standing up.

Once she was gone, Ulquiorra felt cold without her touch. He wanted to pull her down into his lap and hold her longer but he held himself back.

Ulquiorra stood up beside her. "I think it would be best if you relaxed today" he told her.

Orihime put her hand to her chin. "hmm you think so" she then clapped her hands together as an idea came to her head. "ah I know what we should do"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the school.

"where are we going" Ulquiorra asked her.

"I'm going to give you a tour of the town" she told him with excitement. "I'm guessing that you haven't been here to long"

"No Urahara just brought us here yesterday" he answered. "but don't you want to know how I got here and why I don't have my mask anymore"

Orihime shook her head as she carried him along by his arm. "All that matters is that you're here so lets have some fun"

Orihime carried him into a crowed area where people of all sorts just came back and forth without seemingly a care in the world.

"where are you taking me" he asked her as they pushed though the crowed.

"oh theirs this really nice ice cream store that I want to go to" she answered cheerfully.

Ulquiorra didn't protest because if eating this so called ice cream made her happy then he would go through hell to get it for her.

**I know its not that long but I'm going to end it here and thanks for reading. Please R&R also it may seem like it but this isn't Ichigo bashing or anything its just that he doesn't trust them because they use to be his enemy but after a while, their relationship may change.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Heart is assured

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 5- The Heart is assured**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful. **

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

* * *

Orihime now stopped and let go of his arm as they were now at their destination.

"What the fuck do you mean you are out of blueberry" yelled a voice from inside the store that sounded familiar to Ulquiorra but he hoped he was wrong.

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked through the entrance of the store and there stood Grimmjow and Nel at the counter as the man taking their order seem to have shit himself out of fear.

"I'm sorry sir there is no more blueberry" the man pleaded to Grimmjow who growled in response.

"Grimmjow that's enough" Ulquiorra said as he approached the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here" Grimmjow said

"we're here to have some ice cream" Orihime answered as she walked to the counter and ordered something.

"Have you guys seen Kin" Ulquiorra asked his fellow espada.

Nel left her ice cream for a moment to nod her head no then she went back to licking the ice cream.

Grimmjow on the other hand laughed in his face. "aww does Ulquiorra miss his teddy bear"

Ulquiorra appeared unaffected by his comment as he turned back to Orihime who approached them with three cones of ice cream in her hands.

She handed Ulquiorra one then gave Grimmjow the other while she kept one for herself and started to lick it before it melted.

"hmm so this is a ice cream" Grimmjow stated as he inspected it from different angles.

"its so good" Nel squealed with delight.

"I know isn't it" Orihime squealed back "its even better with toppings but they don't let you have toppings here"

"toppings?" Ulquiorra asked as he slowly begin to lick his ice cream.

"yea it makes it even better" Orihime said.

"is that even possible" Nel said back.

Grimmjow remained the only one who hasn't touched his ice cream as he watched it start to drip onto his hand.

"Grimmjow you should begin to eat that before it melts" Orihime pointed out.

Grimmjow woke out of his trance and took a large bite out of the ice cream. he seem okay for a second then he was screaming bloody murder.

"This ice cream is poison!!!!" he choked out as loudly as his lungs would let him which caused several people to stare at them.

"Silly kitty-chan, your not suppose to eat the thing in one bite" Nel said "your suppose to enjoy it slowly"

Grimmjow looked around and noticed all the people staring.

"you fuckers got a staring problem" Grimmjow growled to them which caused everyone to avert their gazes from the psychotic blue haired punk.

"lets go before they call the cops" Ulquiorra stated as he, followed by the other three left the store and entered the crowed street.

"you guys thought you could just leave us behind and go have fun huh?" whispered the panther who hide behind a nearby trash can and watched them move about.

"why do you care" replied Kin who just silently followed the annoying panther.

"because I want to have fun too" he said back.

"well we're stuffed animals so we cant be seen in public" the duck said.

"hmm good point" the panther thought out loud.

"lets just go have our own fun" the duck said as she left the other two by themselves.

"I agree" Kin said as he too left to go with the green duck.

"Fine I don't need you guys anyway" he shouted to them.

Grimmjow and the others moved on so the panther followed them in what he would call perfect stealth but infact he just carried the small trash can along with him so nobody noticed him and luckily for him everyone was to busy to notice a moving trash can.

"oh oh lets look in here" Nel yelled as she ran into a porn store without knowing what the store was.

"Nel you idiot" Grimmjow said as he went after her.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow go into the store then he sighed.

"I'll be back" he told Orihime. "If I don't pull Grimmjow out now, he'll never leave"

Ulquiorra went inside before Orihime could stop him so she just waited patiently.

She shifted uncomfortably as she realized that they somehow ended up in the bad side of town.

"hey missy" shouted a large thug who approached Orihime with a sex crazed grin "you looking for a good time"

"I think she is" stated another thug who walked beside the first thug. "lets show her one"

"s-stay back" Orihime said in fear "I-I'll s-scream if you come closer"

"like we care" the first thug spat as he grabbed her wrist roughly.

Orihime tried to fight him off but he was too strong as he easily held on to her wrist despite her struggle.

Before the thug could continue, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the arm that held Orihime's wrist.

"Trash like you should learn to kept your hands to yourself"

The thug growled in pain at how strong the hand was as he released Orihime and backed away.

"damnit this bastard broke my arm" he sneered in pain as he held his arm.

"U-Ulquiorra" Orihime whispered the name of her savior slowly.

"Leave now because I would hate for her to see what I will do to you if you stay" Ulquiorra stated.

The first thug ran away while clutching his broken arm while the second thug thought about staying and fighting but Ulquiorra's cold exterior changed his mind as he too ran.

Ulquiorra features softened as he turned to Orihime.

"Are you okay" He asked as he mentally kicked himself for leaving her.

"Y-Yes, thank you" Orihime almost whispered but Ulquiorra could still hear the happiness in her voice.

'Damnit, how could I be so stupid' Ulquiorra beat himself up mentally 'to leave her alone in a place like this'

Grimmjow kicked open the door of the XXX store with a screaming and kicking Nel over his shoulder.

"let me down Grimmjow, I want to see what that man was going to do to her" Nel cried as she struggled against his strength.

"maybe tonight I'll show you" Grimmjow said with a sly smile as he released her onto the street.

"Yay tonight should be fun" Nel shouted, completely unaware of what Grimmjow meant which caused him to sigh in defeat.

Orihime smiled with joy but then she realized that school was going to end soon and it would be best if she assured her friends that she was okay. "Forgive me but I should head back and let Tatsuki and the others know that I'm okay"

Ulquiorra nodded his agreement in going back which at this point he would do anything she wanted after he so stupidly left her alone. Nel just smiled brightly to show that she was going with them too.

"Fuck this" Grimmjow growled "I'm not going"

"where do you plan on going" Ulquiorra asked him.

"I'm going to look for some hollows to kill" he said back with a grin.

"In your current form?" Ulquiorra said back as a question.

Grimmjow walked past everyone and through the crowd to picked up a nearby trash can to reveal his stuffed panther hiding. Grimmjow then picked him up and took the soul candy out of his mouth.

Before Grimmjow could eat the candy, Ulquiorra took the tiny candy from him in one swift movement.

"What the hell is your problem" Grimmjow Groaned in anger.

"If you're going to change then do it in a empty ally, not in public" Ulquiorra said back "People might think its strange if you take some candy and then just fall to the ground"

"Tch whatever" Grimmjow growled back as Ulquiorra throw the candy back to him and Grimmjow caught it then left to find an ally.

"is it really okay for him to go without us" Nel asked.

Ulquiorra shrugged and turned back to Orihime.

"Are you ready to go" he asked her.

"Y-Yes" She answered slyly as they made their way back to school to assure everyone that they were okay. "But shouldn't we wait on Grimmjow"

"No He'll catch up" Ulquiorra stated quietly.

"Hey wait for me" Grimmjow's gigai yelled holding the stuffed panther as he caught up to them. "I'm coming to"

Nel put her hand to her chin in thought. "now that I think of it you never mentioned what your name was" she asked the panther who now controlled Grimmjow's gigai.

"Oh my names Daichi" he answered her as he walked with them.

"Where is Kin and that duck" Ulquiorra asked without looking towards him.

"Oh those chickens ran off" he shouted with anger. "but now I get to rub it in their faces that I got to go to school" Daichi then proceeded to hide the stuffed animal in a bush so after school he could pick it up.

"hmm I see" Ulquiorra said without really showing much interest.

"who's Kin" Orihime asked him.

Ulquiorra turned his head for the first time since they started walking. "how about I tell you on the way" he said.

**Lets go to the classroom**

* * *

'Damn only 30 minutes left, where the hell are they' Ichigo questioned.

It made him nervous not knowing what Grimmjow or Ulquiorra was doing. Hell for all he know, they could be back to their old ways and killing again. His money was on Grimmjow.

The teacher was in the middle of writing something on the board when the door swung open.

Orihime followed by the three new students entered the class.

Orihime had this weird glow about her that helped Ichigo relax since she not only seemed fine but she seemed better then before.

She apologized to the teacher along with smiling to Tatsuki and Ichigo to show that she was fine and then she sat down in her seat at the front.

"So glad of you guys to finally join us" the teacher said in irritation at being interrupted again.

"forgive our absence" Ulquiorra said respectfully.

The teacher sighed "fine just please introduce yourselves to the class and take a seat anywhere, I don't even care anymore"

Ulquiorra nodded and turned to the class. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer" he told the class. Then he took a seat near the back.

Orihime was slightly sad that he didn't try to get a closer seat to her but she hid her disappointment with a smile.

Nel was next as she bowed. "I am Nelliel Tu Oderschvank but please call me Nel for short" she stated then she looked around and found a nice spot beside Ulquiorra who sat next to the window in the back.

Daichi was next. "I am Grimmjoe" he stated.

"B-But on paper it says your name is Grimmjow" the teacher said to him.

Daichi turned around with a indifferent look. "umm oh yea that's what I meant"

The teacher nodded while looking him over strangely but let him continue.

'something seems different about Grimmjow' Ichigo thought in his head. 'what the hell is Grimmjow up to now'

After his introduction Daichi in Grimmjow's body made his way to the closest cute girl to him.

At first some thought that he was going to hurt her just because Grimmjow had a mean look about him but instead Daichi pulled out a rose which he had hidden somewhere on him and handed it to her which caused her to blush.

"Your beauty is only matched by your intelligence" He said with a romantic grin that caused the girl to blush madly.

Then in the corner of Daichi's eye he saw another beauty. He quickly took action and made his way towards her.

"of coarse I cant forget you" he stated as he handed her a blue rose. "I hope whenever you smell this rose it will help you remember me" he said with ease.

Ichigo watched on with huge eyes at the scene in front of him.

Ichigo turned around to get Ulquiorra's attention, who faced the window.

"Who is that" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra faced him. "that's Grimmjow cant you tell"

"Don't bother lying to me that's not Grimmjow" Ichigo spat.

Ulquiorra faced the window again. "Believe what you want"

By the time that Ichigo looked back, Daichi had given every girl a flower and probably had caused about 8 girls to fall for him.

Ichigo stood up and pointed to Grimmjow. "What the hell are you planning Grimmjow"

Before Daichi could respond, one of the girls that received a flower from him stood between them and answered for him.

"Stop picking on him you jerk, he's just lonely because he's new here" she said while looking at Ichigo as if he was the bad guy. "You better not bully him or else" she whined which caused Ichigo to sigh in defeat.

"Fine suit yourself" Ichigo growled then he sat back down and faced away so he didn't have to see Grimmjow's face.

Ulquiorra decided enough was enough as he turned to where Daichi was flirting with more girls, who seemed to enjoy his attention.

"Grimmjow I think that's quite enough" he stated coldly.

Daichi wanted to ignore him and continue flirting with the girls but he know better than to anger an arrancar so he quietly listened to Ulquiorra and took a seat despite the girls around him protesting to it, saying things like.

"Why do you listen to him" and "Your way bigger then that guy, why not just beat him up"

**Out in Town where (the real) Grimmjow is**

* * *

Grimmjow glided through the air looking for some action but sadly, so far there wasn't much going on.

While he traveled, he observed the interactions of the people in the town. They acted just like he believed, they were greedy, hatful and narrow minded.

Grimmjow grow tired of watching those humans but before he left to check out the forest, he noticed something he never really saw. It was a family of three that consisted of a father, mother and a child.

They were all happy, each with a huge smile. They seemed to be going out to eat at a restaurant as Grimmjow followed them with his eyes.

Once they were out of site, Grimmjow remained silent and stayed motionless. Seeing such happiness, it somehow made him feel like he had something worth fighting for besides personal gain.

Grimmjow instantly shook his head which caused the thoughts and warmth to disappear.

'I really must be losing my touch' he thought to himself.

A high amount of Spiritual pressure surrounded the city in an instant which sent a cold shiver like no other down Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow looked over into different directions but he couldn't tell exactly where the power was coming from.

"Are you looking for us Arrancar" a voice from behind him said darkly.

Grimmjow whipped around. There about 20 feet from him floated a man along with a large hollow looking creature beside him. The man appeared to be a shinigamis from his outfit and his spiritual pressure but he also seemed to have some hollow spirit energy.

It wasn't like a arrancar. He wasn't a hollow who ripped his mask off and gained shinigami powers or a shinigami with a mask like the vizards. This man ……it was like he fused his spirit with that of a hollow.

The man had short wild black hair with a normal shinigami outfit on and his sword sheathed on his hip. He had dark eyes that seemed void of life or happiness along with a scar that came down the side of his face.

The hollow stood close by him. It appeared to be a large black serpent of some kind but what worried Grimmjow was the fact that they didn't have separate spirit energy, infact it was like they were one life form, sharing the power between them.

When Grimmjow looked closer he could see that a black string that connected the Shinigami and the hollow together.

"Who the hell or what the hell are you" Grimmjow demanded as he clutched his fist.

"I am Rokuro Tadao" the strange man answered him without changing his facial features.

Grimmjow mentally sighed. 'just great, another Ulquiorra'

"Now tell me what you are" Grimmjow added.

"What I am is of no importance" Rokuro stated. "I was sent here to kill the espada that defected from Los Noches"

"Sent here huh" Grimmjow repeated. "and what do you mean by defected" he spat. "We didn't betray anyone because there was no one there except us you shithead"

"Regardless of what really occurred" Rokuro said calmly. "I was still sent here to kill you and the other two"

Grimmjow's psychotic grin returned to its former glory.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart" Grimmjow said with excitement.

Rokuro stared at him motionlessly.

"I see" Rokuro stated. "Tell me what is it you fight for…….is it the humans"

Grimmjow's crazy grin grow. "Don't make me laugh I could care less about the humans"

Rokuro stretched his arm towards the restaurant that the happy family strolled into. "So you wouldn't care if I take care of this trash now so they wont be in the way"

Grimmjow's grin changed to an expression of worry. "What the fuck are you doing"

"What do you care, after all you yourself said that you could care less about those humans so what difference does it make" Rokuro seemed to enjoy Grimmjow's reaction as his voice became lighter.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized that a cero was gathering at the tip of Rokuro's index finger. He was planning on destroying the restaurant.

Grimmjow couldn't let this happen. Not to that family that seemed so happy. Grimmjow had to stop this.

Grimmjow reacted quickly as he sonido in between Rokuro and the humans he has now sworn to protect.

This didn't stop Rokuro, infact it appeared this was his plan as he hit Grimmjow head on with his cero. Grimmjow was not visible through the smoke from the impact but he succeeded in protecting the humans below him.

"Taking the hit for trash like them" Rokuro said darkly. "Makes you trash as well"

By now Rokuro expected Grimmjow to fall helplessly to the ground but as the smoke cleared, he realized that Grimmjow deflected his blast with one hand but it burned Grimmjow's whole left arm.

Grimmjow seemed unaffected by the wound.

"You Bastard" Grimmjow growled.

"you should really pay more attention to your surroundings" Rokuro stated coolly.

Grimmjow was about to ask him what he was talking about but then he realized it. The hollow that was beside the man now was nowhere in site. Grimmjow could see the string stretched past him so he assumed the hollow was behind him.

He whipped around but the hollow wasn't there either.

"Goodbye Grimmjow" Rokuro said.

The Hollow struck Grimmjow from above with its large tail which sent him flying towards the nearby forest.

He slammed into several trees and bounced off the ground multiple times as his momentum slowed down and finally he had one last slam into a large tree which stopped him and sent the tree falling over.

Grimmjow laid flat on the ground with blood slightly coming out of his mouth. There was also a few other deep wounds that had blood dripping out of his body along with a gash down the side of his face. The blood covered up his left eye so he kept it closed for now.

Grimmjow slowly stood up onto one knee to support himself up.

'that was no normal hollow' he thought with anger. 'it sent me flying like I was some sort of child's toy'

"oh you're still alive" a voice said in cold disbelief.

Grimmjow looked up and saw that Rokuro had already caught up to him along with his hollow in tow.

"you Bastard" Grimmjow growled. "using those humans to distract me then have your pet hollow strike me from behind"

"Actually it was from above but that's all unimportant now" Rokuro pointed his index finger towards Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow know what was coming but he couldn't move.

"W-What the hells going on, I can't move" Grimmjow shouted with irritation.

"I trapped you in a holding Kido" Rokuro said calmly. "Its over Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he finished.

Grimmjow watched on helplessly as the red cero shot out of his finger towards him with a death intent.

'this is fucking bullshit, if I'm going to be killed it should be by Ichigo or Ulquiorra's hands, not this fuckers' Grimmjow thought with rage as he awaited death.

The cero was blocked by a zanpakuto. Grimmjow was saved, but by who.

"Who are you" Rokuro stated with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Grimmjow looked to the one that saved him.

"Y-You got to be shitting me" Grimmjow groaned. "I must be dreaming if you of all people saved me" Grimmjow growled mentally. 'why this bastard of all people'

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and please R&R. sorry if it felt like a long wait but school was getting in the way so I might not update quickly but I'm almost sure that I will finish this story so please stay with me. Also I hope Rokuro didn't mimic Ulquiorra to much because while writing him I did realize he seems a lot like Ulquiorra but I plan on Rokuro being a little more evil like how he used the humans to weaken Grimmjow.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fox’s Heart

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Chapter 5- The Fox's Heart**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

**Summary- Ulquiorra survived the battle with Ichigo and after he sensed Aizen's betrayal he and a hungry for revenge Grimmjow join Ichigo and together they end the war with Aizen but what is left for the Espada's now that they have nothing to live for. Will the Soul Society execute them or will they find a new way to make themselves useful. **

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia UlquiorraxOrihime Grimmjowx? (you have to read and find out later and it wont be a OC)**

**

* * *

**

Quick message- I just wanted to thank everyone for all the great reviews, they keep me going in this story and please continue to read.

**

* * *

**

Lets start with the class

Even though Daichi took a seat like Ulquiorra told him to, he was still managing to flirt with the girls by passing along notes between them.

'Grimmjow's going to be really pissed when he comes back and finds out what your doing' Nel thought with anger. 'why do I care who he flirts with anyways, its not like he's the real Grimmjow anyways'

Nel disliked how all the girls were all over him but she ignored it for now.

Ulquiorra just continued to stare out the window. He couldn't forgive himself for leaving Orihime alone. If he didn't notice them the second he entered the store then she might have been hurt.

He already promised long before he came here that he would do whatever it took to make her happy yet he already failed.

"okay class, don't forget to complete problems 1-10 for homework tonight" the teacher said to the class as the lesson finished.

70% of the class poured out quickly while Ulquiorra and the gang stood up slowly.

Ichigo reacted quickly as he turned to Ulquiorra. "I want to know what the deal is right now"

Ulquiorra stared at him coldly. "your planning on visiting Urahara anyways so why not get the story from him"

Ichigo glared but Rukia pulled him back before he could continue.

"Fine, we well see what Urahara has to say about this" she told them as she dragged Ichigo out to visit the former 12th captain.

Tatsuki walked straight to Orihime now that class was over. "Orihime where have you been"

Orihime was about to answer when she remembered her actions of affection by the tree outside then she blushed madly.

"Sorry it was our fault" Nel told Tatsuki. "Orihime was kindly showing us around and we lost track of time"

Tatsuki wanted to ask about why Orihime left the class crying but since everything seemed fine now she thought against asking. Truth was, Tatsuki was always interfering with Orihime's business so lately she has decided to try to let Orihime make her own choices but of coarse if they were really bad choices then Tatsuki would intervene but now was one of those times were she should leave Orihime's business alone so she changed the subject.

"forgive me for not introducing my self, my name is Tatsuki Arisawa" Tatsuki told Nel who smiled with gleam in response. "you can call me Tatsuki if you want because everyone else does"

"well you already heard my long name so like I said, please call me Nel" Nel introduced.

A red headed woman pounced on Nel from behind and grabbed her breast roughly.

"You are so cute Nel-chan" the woman squealed. "You can call me Chizuru"

Tatsuki knocked Chizuru back. "cant you control yourself, she's new here"

Orihime smiled at how well Nel was getting along with her friends. Even Grimmjow/Daichi was getting along with the female portion of the class as he chatted up two girls near the entrance of the class.

Ulquiorra on the other hand still seemed deep in thought.

"U-Ulquiorra I-" Orihime was interrupted by a large spiritual pressure that surfaced in the town.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked past Orihime as if she wasn't there.

"Nel we have to go" Ulquiorra told her.

Nel nodded as she made her way to the door.

Daichi also understood what was happening as he said his goodbyes to the girls then he followed Nel out.

Ulquiorra turned to Orihime which made her slightly happy that he wasn't ignoring her.

He took in her beautiful features and her sweet aroma that made him tempted to grab her and hold her tightly but he know that they needed to head towards Grimmjow to give their fellow arrancar backup.

"Stay here and be safe until we take care of this" he told her softly.

Tatsuki and Chizuru looked him over weirdly as they were unaware of what he was talking about but Orihime just nodded in replied with a heart warming smile on her face.

Ulquiorra left the room despite the fact that he wanted to stay with her and make sure that nothing harmed her ever again but he know that first they needed to take care of this problem.

Besides she had friends with her so he was sure that she would be fine for now.

At least he prayed that she would be which is a new thing for him because he never believed that praying did anything before. To him, you have to make what you want to happen but at the moment he would do anything to assure that she would be okay until he was by her side again.

**Forest Where Grimmjow is and where I left off**

"Who are you" Rokuro stated with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Grimmjow looked to the one that saved him.

"Y-You got to be shitting me" Grimmjow groaned. "I must be dreaming if you of all people saved me" Grimmjow growled mentally. 'why this bastard of all people'

"my my is that any way to treat your savior" the man that saved him said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck you" Grimmjow spat with venom.

"I'm only going to repeat myself one more time, Who are you" Rokuro said with deadly intent.

The man turned away from Grimmjow and to the new opponent.

"oh yes forgive my rude entrance" he said sounding like he was really sorry. "My name is-"

"Gin I thought I told you to wait for us" yelled a smaller shinigami who glided to the ground near where Grimmjow and Gin were.

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya but if I didn't move right away then Grimmy here would be dead" Gin said in his sing song voice.

Grimmjow hated that nickname more then Kitty-chan mainly because it was Gin who said it. Gin voice drove Grimmjow insane, it pissed him off more then Ichigo's face which is a lot.

"Why are you still alive" Grimmjow spat to Gin who now focused on him.

"How about we take care of this guy first then we can tell stories" he said as though Rokuro was going to be a piece of cake to beat.

"Captain, Gin" yelled someone who just now arrived. "Why did you guys leave me behind" she whined.

Grimmjow recognized her as the women who jumped between Ulquiorra and Gin in their last battle.

"Rangiku" Toshiro said with a annoyed tone. "don't blame us for you being slow"

Gin tapped Grimmjow's chest with the hilt of his blade. "release Kido" he commanded.

Grimmjow felt great relief now that he could move about once again. He hated not being able to move because it made him feel like he had no control over his life but now he was going to shove a cero up Rokuro's ass.

Rokuro raised one of his eyebrows in interest. "I see, so the soul society has sent you shinigami"

Toshiro unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it towards Rokuro.

Rokuro sighed. "As much as I would love to unleash my full power and kill you" he stated confidently. "I have no intent of fighting a captain at the moment"

Rokuro floated into the air then he opened a Garganta.

"Fuck the shinigami's, I'm your opponent so get your ass back here" Grimmjow demanded with rage.

Rokuro looked over to the arrancar. His eyes darkened more.

"don't misunderstand, I'm not afraid of fighting any of you but my master told me not to confront any Captain level shinigami so for today you live" he entered his Garganta followed by his hollow who slithered in after him.

"There is a war coming and all of soul society put together will not stand a chance" Rokuro stated coldly before the Garganta closed fully, leaving a intense atmosphere behind.

Gin and Toshiro sheathed their swords. Rangiku jumped in joy at thier victory while Toshiro thought about Rokuro's threat of war.

"Well that was a mission complete" Rangiku announced cheerfully. "lets drink some sake to celebrate"

Blood slowly dripped off Grimmjow's handsome and angry face. "you fucking Shinigami think you can just interfere with my fight"

Gin's sly grin mocked him. "Don't forget Grimmy, I saved your life"

"I never asked for your help" Grimmjow spat back.

"that's enough, Urahara has already informed soul society of your change of alliance" Toshiro said with a boring tone.

Before Grimmjow could begin his rage again, Ulquiorra and Nel arrived in their arrancar form with ease as they landed on the ground.

Ulquiorra was surprised to say the least, to see Gin alive. Ulquiorra assumed he was going to be executed for his betrayal but seeing him here with two other high ranking officers proves that he was spared for some reason.

"aww are we too late" Nel whined.

As much as Grimmjow loved Nel's whining face, he couldn't help but remain very pissed.

"I had this under control till you fuckers came" Grimmjow yelled to the new arrivals.

Gin popped out from behind Grimmjow and added. "if I didn't save you, you would be dead right now"

Grimmjow growled. "That bastard cheated"

Toshiro sighed. "that doesn't matter" he stated coolly. "The enemy will do whatever it takes to win so regardless of how it happened, the fact still is that you were about to die"

Gin noticed Ulquiorra was looking at him strangely.

"Ulquiorra, I'm guessing you want to know why I wasn't executed" he said happily.

Before Ulquiorra could answer him, two more arrivals came.

"What happened" Ichigo asked eagerly.

Rukia looked everyone over and realized that Grimmjow was the only one that was injured.

"We have everything under control Kurosaki" Toshiro stated with command.

"This is my town so you better tell me what the spiritual pressure I just felt was" Ichigo yelled.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes but he know that Ichigo wouldn't leave unless he told him so he gave up.

"we don't really know what they are but according to Head Captain Yamamoto, there is a new enemy in Los Noches who is creating an army" Toshiro told him.

"He know my name without me telling him so his master must have info on us" Grimmjow added as he glared everyone down.

Ulquiorra approached Gin slowly. He had to know why he was spared.

"do you mind telling us why you weren't executed" Ulquiorra asked Gin darkly.

He still hasn't forgotten how Gin tried to kill him from behind. Also now Ulquiorra owes Grimmjow thanks to Gin. Ulquiorra hated to owe people so owing Grimmjow was the worst possible thing that could have happened besides dieing.

Gin stuck his hands up in humor. "Well technicality I didn't kill or hurt anyone or do anything illegal besides leaving with Aizen so they lowered the punishment to a lower rank and now I'm not allowed to be by myself without Rangiku or Captain Hitsugaya with me"

Ulquiorra glared. 'Oh so injuring me and almost killing me doesn't count as hurting or killing anyone…….asshole'

Although he would never admit it, Ulquiorra has started cursing more often then before mainly from being around Grimmjow to much. (I think its called The Grimmjow disease J )

"Gin, Rangiku, stay with the arrancar while I tell Urahara about what's happened" Toshiro ordered.

Rangiku nodded her agreement while Gin just smiled.

"What if we don't want them around us" Ulquiorra stated coldly.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "too bad" he replied. "we were sent here to take care of the new threat and obviously the new threat is after you three so for now we will stay around you"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Gin singed.

"Fuck off" Grimmjow replied, showing his obvious disapproval of the shinigami.

Rangiku leaned towards Grimmjow so that her breast were almost visible.

"You don't want me around" she said seductively while licking her lips.

Grimmjow eyes grow wide as he couldn't help but look.

Grimmjow found himself flying backwards from a tree branch slamming into his face.

Grimmjow instantly stood back up and looked around to find the culprit that would dare hit the former sexta Espada in the face.

"Sorry Kitty-chan, I thought there was a fly there" Nel said sweetly.

Grimmjow groaned. "so you normally kill fly's with tree branches"

Nel smiled cutely and nodded.

Grimmjow mentally growled. He couldn't be angry at her when she made that look.

Ichigo sighed. "Toshiro, me and Rukia were heading to Urahara's anyways so you don't have to go"

"Rukia and I" Gin corrected with a mocking tone.

Ichigo gave Gin the finger along with a death glare in response.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "How many times must I tell you that its Captain Hitsugaya to you"

"of squad 10" Gin added.

"shut it Gin" Toshiro said with irritation.

"yes captain" Gin answered quietly.

"I have a message for Urahara so I need to go" Toshiro said to Ichigo.

"Then we should go now" Rukia said impatiently.

Rukia wanted to get away from Gin as soon as possible. Gin always made her feel uncomfortable.

Ichigo looked to Rukia and realized that she was trembling.

"yea lets go" Ichigo said.

Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro made their way to Urahara's shop leaving the others to themselves.

Gin clapped his hands together. "so what do you do for fun around here"

"Beat the fuck out of guys who smile too much" Grimmjow spat with clutched fist.

"Grimmy I'm hurt" Gin said with drama. "Whatever happened to our friendship"

"I would rather spend a whole day in a room with Kurosaki then be your friend" Grimmjow replied.

"Ulquiorra" yelled Ulquiorra's gigai who now was being used by Kin as he race towards them from the forest.

He was followed by the two other gigai's as they ran to the group.

Once they finally reached them they stopped and hunched over to catch their breath. They have obviously been running for a while to catch up to them.

"hmm so those are your gigai's huh" Gin said as he looked them over.

"who's this creeper" Daichi asked.

Gin backed away. "forgive my rudeness, my name is Gin ichimaru"

"and I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" Rangiku introduced herself.

Daichi froze with wide eyes. "T-There so b-big" he said holding his hands towards her chest, wishing he could touch those goddess pillows.

Nel's Gigai grabbed his collar. "Down boy, that's forbidden fruit"

Daichi cried fake tears as she dragged him away from his heaven.

"do you guys have gigai's too" Nel asked the two shinigami's.

Gin remained quiet with his usual smile on while Rangiku just smiled and nodded her head.

"yea their hiding in the bushes over there so that they wouldn't get hurt in the battle" she said cheerfully.

All three gigai's jumped out from the bushes. "How did you know we were there" they shouted in union.

"You guys make too much noise" Gin replied as they hung their heads.

"We should switch back into our gigai's and get going" Ulquiorra stated.

Gin nodded. "yes I agree, its getting dark so we should find somewhere to go" he said.

Everyone entered their gigai's until Toshiro's gigai was the only one that was left. Once they were done with that, they all headed for the town and left the forest.

During the whole walk Grimmjow was holding his right arm tightly. Ulquiorra noticed this and decided to ask.

"Grimmjow what's wrong" he asked coldly.

"Mind your own business" Grimmjow spat back in reply.

Ulquiorra gave up and looked away. Nel now decided it was her turn to ask.

"did that guy hurt your arm" she asked.

"Damnit everyone leave me alone and worry about yourselves" Grimmjow growled out.

Nel flinched slightly but she still stood up to him. "Your our friend so it is our business" she growled back which shocked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra because they have never heard her get this angry before.

"You idiots just don't get it" Grimmjow said while leaning his head towards the ground. "I was going to die…..cheating or not he was about to kill me, in other words I lost"

The group remained quiet after that Grimmjow's confession. They continued to walk through the town in silence until Ulquiorra saw a few friends of Orihime's hanging at a store.

The group stopped as Ulquiorra left them.

"Where is he going" Rangiku asked.

"maybe he finally hit puberty" Gin joked at the fact that Ulquiorra was heading for some girls.

"Where is Orihime" Ulquiorra asked the girls.

They turned to him. "oh you're the new guy right"

Ulquiorra nodded but remained quiet.

"oh I think Orihime said something about waiting on someone" one of the girls replied.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about.

_**"Stay here and be safe until we take care of this" he told Orihime softly.**_

Damn she really stayed at the school this whole time, its already dark. Ulquiorra instantly started running for the school.

The gang watched him run with questioning looks.

"Now where is he off to" Rangiku asked.

"Maybe he's gay" Gin joked again.

Nel glared at him. "he's not gay……at least I don't think he is" she said.

"who cares, lets just find a place to sleep tonight" Grimmjow groaned as he stretched out his aching arm.

"oh lets stay where I always stay when I come to the human world" Rangiku said cheerfully as she led the group down the street.

"you better not be talking about a homeless shelter" Grimmjow sneered.

Rangiku seemed to either ignore him or she didn't hear him as she just continued to lead the pack.

"I hope there's ice cream where we're going" Nel said joyfully.

"What's ice cream" Daichi said while being carried in Grimmjow's hand.

"Its really good, you should try some" Nel said back.

Daichi's eyes remained on her chest. 'if their anything like those heavenly pillows then I would die for it'

Grimmjow's grip on Daichi tightened. "why do I have a feeling that your thinking perverted thoughts"

"me perverted, I'm offended" Daichi said.

Grimmjow grabbed Daichi's tail with his other hand. "do you want to lose your tail"

Daichi grabbed on to Grimmjow's arm tightly. "Please forgive me, I promise to not think of dirty things"

Grimmjow grunted in response and let go of his tail.

Daichi smiled evilly. 'but her goddess pillows are not dirty but beautiful' he thought slyly. 'Daichi 1, Grimmjow 0'

**Los Noches**

Rokuro approached his master with caution. Once he was close enough, he bowed to his master who stayed in the shadows which hide his face from view. "Master I have returned"

The man he called master remained quiet. The silence of the room made Rokuro uncomfortable.

"how dare you return after failing your mission" said a female's voice from Rokuro's side who also remained hidden by the shadows that consumed the room like a dark hole.

"Akira" Rokuro said with irritation in his tone. "my mission was not to confront any Captain level shinigami's"

Another figure laughed from the shadows. "I could have kill that Grimmjow in 10 seconds flat"

Rokuro narrowed his eyes but before he could respond. The one he called master finally said something.

"That's enough, Rokuro did exactly as I ordered" he said roughly. "I really just wanted to see if the soul society was going to send help"

"Well they did so now what" stated a new voice from the shadows.

The masters grin was visible through the darkness as he answered. "now we wait" he stated darkly with plans forming in his head.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and please R&R. I just realized something…….I've not even finished their first day of school and its been about 3 or 4 chapters…..wow I'm slow *-* but hopefully everyone enjoyed it. also i was thinking of making the next chapter about Gin's trial in soul society and how he ended up in Toshiro's squad so please review and tell me if that would be worth reading or just a waste of time.


	7. Side Story Gin's Trial

**Title- Learning About The Heart**

**Side Story - Gin's Trial**

**Show- Bleach**

**Copyright- I don't own anything**

* * *

"Please let me see him Renji" Rangiku begged him.

Renji's features softened but he remained in her way. "I'm sorry Rangiku but my orders were to not let anyone see him for now"

Tears ran off her face as she said. "If I don't talk sense into him then he'll just let them kill him" she cried loudly. "I cant let him throw away his life"

Renji felt horrible for not letting her through fore he too know what it was like to watch a childhood friend that was about to be judged and probably sent to execution.

Renji sighed in defeat. "Fine but hurry so nobody notices you" he cautioned her.

"Thank you so much Renji" she said in joy as she ran past him in lightning speed as she raced towards Gin's jail cell wiping her tears as she ran.

She ripped open the door and burst into the room where Gin sat against the wall of his prison. Gin looked up at her in surprise. For once Gin didn't have that usual smile as he stuck his hand out towards her as if he thought she wasn't real.

"Gin" she said sadly as she looked over her childhood savior.

He looked like a mess with his hair in disarray and his face seemed void of any kind of happiness, fake or real. He seemed lost and it killed her to see him like this.

Rangiku reached out and grabbed Gin's hand. "Gin you have to listen to me" she said urgently.

Gin's smile returned after feeling her gentle touch. "your so warm its like touching the sun" he said sweetly.

Rangiku was taken aback by his comment but the most scary thing was his smile. It was different, almost like it was a sad fare well smile.

'NO' she thought. 'I cant let him give up now'

"Gin you need to plead for your life" She begged.

Gin grabbed onto her uniform tightly. "I cant" he said simply.

Rangiku couldn't control her tears anymore as they dripped down her face again. "Why not"

Gin remained silent as he wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible before his fate was sealed.

"Because I don't deserve it" Gin said slowly.

Rangiku pulled him off her and slapped him hard leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

"What gives you the right to decide if someone deserves to die or not" She screamed to him with a trembling voice.

Gin was unaffected by her slap as he just now realized the tears that dripped off her sad and beautiful face. Gin then took a bold step as he pulled her into a hug.

"Forgive me for giving you so much grieve" Gin told her as she cried into his shoulder.

Gin hugged her tightly but gently with one arm while he used the other to lightly rub her back. He took in her bright colored hairs aroma. He always did love the smell of Rangiku's hair although this was the first time he ever smelled it this closely.

Rangiku finished her crying then she pulled away from him. She looked over his face carefully, seeing all the details of his handsome face.

"What are you smiling about" she whispered with a small smile.

"Its like a dream come true to be able to see you before I'm judged" he said with his new sad smile.

Rangiku's small smile disappeared as he finished his last sentence. "Please live" she said sadly.

She then turned away from him slowly and headed for the door. Once she was at the exit, she opened it and looked back to him.

He was still watching her with that sad smile.

"Please live, if not for yourself then for the people who care for you" she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

Gin sat back in the spot he was sitting before her arrival. "I'm sorry Rangiku" he said sadly.

Rangiku left the door open behind her as she ran out of his prison and past Renji who was trying to ask her what's wrong but she ignored him as she made her way to the only person who could save Gin now.

She made her way to the 10th division barracks and raced to Captain Hitsugaya's room. Once she reached it, she slammed open the door and jumped to Toshiro who was doing paperwork.

"Captain" she cried with tears pouring onto Toshiro's desk and uniform. "You need to help him"

"Rangiku what the hell is the matter with you" Toshiro yelled as he pulled her off his desk which sent paperwork flying all over his office but at the moment he was more concerned with her sudden distress.

"Please Captain" she cried onto him as he held her firmly. "you're the only one that can save him"

Toshiro's eyes saddened when he realized who she was talking about. _Gin_.

"Rangiku" Toshiro whispered so lowly that she almost didn't hear him. "there's nothing I can do-"

"Don't give me that Bullshit" she screamed while still gripping his uniform tightly. "you need to at least try"

"Why" Toshiro asked. Rangiku pushed away from him roughly.

"Because ……….Because he's" Rangiku couldn't make out words anymore as she broke down in front of the one person that she always wanted to appear tough. Toshiro reached his hand towards her slowly, as if he was afraid she would run.

Toshiro finally grow the courage and grabbed her as she felled into him causing him to fall into sitting position while she just continued to sob onto him.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Even though he would never admit it she was very important to him. When it was a boring day in the office she was always there to cheer up the room and when ever he felt sad she was able to bring happiness to him even though he never showed it.

He wasn't certain if he loved her or not but she was a special person to him and he would do anything to make her happy. At least that's what he told himself but he hated Gin with all his might.

Gin caused her great pain and Gin helped Aizen who injure and betrayed Momo. He could never forgive Gin but by the look in Rangiku's eyes, it was obvious that she had already forgiven him.

He hated how she can forgive so easily but at the same time its one of the reasons why he treasures her.

A dark colored butterfly floated into the room from the window behind Toshiro's desk.

"All Captains please report to the designated meeting point for the trail of Gin Ichimaru"

Toshiro sighed as he stood himself and Rangiku up slowly. Toshiro released himself from Rangiku's grip, leaving her cold with wet tears. He made his way to the door as she watched him.

Once he opened the door, he turned back. "I'll try my best" he said quietly.

He left too soon to hear her sincere "Thank you Captain" A heart warming smile now spread across her face. 'thank you Toshiro'

**Captain meeting room**

Toshiro opened the door and entered the meeting. His eyes scanned the room and he realized he was the last Captain to arrive. Toshiro walked to his spot and awaited Head Captain Yamamoto's decision.

"Bring in the offender" Yamamoto announced loudly.

The Captains watched on as the door opened to reveal Gin who's hands for handcuffed. Two guards were on each side of him as they entered the room.

Gin didn't have a smile nor was he seeming scared of his fate. Infact it seemed as though Gin was at peace with his fate. Gin's head hanged over making it hard to see his face as he slowly made his way to the middle of the room.

"Gin Ichimaru, you are here for the crime of treason, what defense do you have for yourself" Yamamoto demanded with slight anger in his tone.

Gin's head raised up. "I have no defense Head Captain Yamamoto" he answered quietly with a calm tone.

Toshiro was amazed. He has never seen Gin look like this. Gin was always smiling and joking around but now here he was, ready to die for his crimes and he looked like a mess. Even though Toshiro hated to admit it, he didn't think Gin deserved to die, after all its not like Gin hurt anyone or killed anyone.

"I see" Yamamoto said with his husky voice. "then I have no choice but to sentence you to death" The room became deadly silent.

"Wait" a voice yelled through the silence.

Everyone's eyes turned to Toshiro in surprise. Toshiro couldn't figure out why everyone was looking at him until it hit him………..he was the one that said it without realizing he voiced it out loud.

Toshiro shifted uncomfortably as he reverted his teal eyes to Yamamoto.

"Forgive my rudeness Head Captain Yamamoto, but I believe that the death penalty is a little too much for someone that has not hurt or killed anyone" Toshiro ranted without trying fore he had no idea where this was coming from, it was as if someone was in his head telling him what to say.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you do realize Gin Ichimaru allied with Aizen and know about his plans yet still served him" Captain Yamamoto said back.

Toshiro nodded his head fore he know all about Gin's crimes. "Yes but surely there's another solution other then killing him"

Gin watched Toshiro with a confused look.

"I agree" Captain Ukitake spoke up from his spot. "I know what Gin Ichimaru did was wrong and in normal cases would deserve death for the act of betrayal but with Soul Society in a mess after Aizen's war, we're in no shape to waste time with a execution"

"Ukitake has a point" Shunsui said calmly. "Last thing Soul Society needs is a execution, I suggest Gin to be under watch of a Captain or Lieutenant until it is decided that he can be trusted alone again"

Toshiro was surprised by his fellow Captains words but none the less grateful for their support.

Yamamoto looked through the captains as he thought long and hard. "hmm I see" his eyes shifted to Gin. "Gin Ichimaru I have decided to lower your punishment" he boomed through the room.

All the Captains watched Yamamoto in wonder for they have never seen him change his decision after announcing it.

"Your Captain rank shall be stripped" Yamamoto continued. "And you shall be under watch of a Captain or Lieutenant at all times"

Gin seemed to either be disappointed or relieved as his features softened.

"Would it be wise to put him back in Squad 3" Byakuya stated.

Yamamoto addressed Byakuya with a quick response. "No Gin will not be placed back in Squad 3"

"B-But where are you placing him then" Ukitake asked.

The room became seriously quiet as the atmosphere thickened. Everyone seemed to focus on Yamamoto's next words except for Toshiro who watched Gin closely. Toshiro was still slightly in shock from his words in defense of a man he was suppose to hate.

"Gin will be placed in Squad 10" Yamamoto's voice boomed through the room.

Even though Toshiro wasn't paying much attention, he still heard the head Captains last words which caused the young Captain to look over in shock.

"Why my squad" Toshiro demanded rudely.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Since you were the first to speak out against Gin's death, you should be the one to take responsibility for him"

Gin turned to Toshiro. "Please take good care of me…Captain" Gin said, starting to sound like his old mocking self.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes dangerously as he glared daggers at Gin who just smiled in reply.

"That is all for this meeting" Yamamoto said with authority.

'I hate my life' Toshiro thought painfully.

The guards released Gin's handcuffs and left him. Toshiro then proceeded to walk towards him.

"So Toshiro, what seat do you plan on giving me" Gin asked.

Toshiro turned back to Gin in rage. He hated it when people called him by his name. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" He growled.

'this should turn out interesting' Shunsui thought with a smile as he left.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. I don't know if anyone wanted to read this but I had the idea for it and this was just a quick summary of my idea so sorry if you didn't care for it. Next Chapter I plan on getting back to the real story.


End file.
